


The Girl's of Ren

by Leienna (LeiennaRen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgy, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiennaRen/pseuds/Leienna
Summary: *Its taken me alot to even write this knowing how the content is VERY triggering. Please make sure you are in a right state of mind before reading this. Thank you*You were taken from your home world and were now apart of something you didn't want to be. Branded as one of the Girl's of Ren.
Relationships: Cardo & You, Cardo/Reader, Cardo/You, Knights of Ren & Reader, Knights of Ren/Original Female Character(s), Knights of Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 106
Kudos: 306





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE This fanfic is EXTREMELY dark and I will not recommend it to minors or those who do not understand proper kinks and fantasies. The relationships depicted in here are for entertainment purposes only. I do not condone, or support what would be called sexual atrocities.  
> Read at your OWN RISK.  
> If you know or suspect any body be apart of the slave trade or human trafficking please call 1-888-373-7888.  
> If you know or suspect any body to be a victim of sexual or domestic abuse please call 1-800-799-7233.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order shows up at your village.... What happens next is something beyond your understandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> Very graphic depictions of war. Explicit descriptions of death and carnage.

Smoke filled your lungs as you struggled to find your footing as you ran. Blaster fire and explosions cause your ears to ring as you ran through your village. People flew past you and the screams never ceased. Everything was a giant blur as you felt the ground rumble and tear up into explosions. Children left behind alone were getting shot down. Your friends, family and acquaintances having holes blown straight through their bodies. You couldn't do anything. You had no weapon, weren't trained in anyway. 

All you could do was run as fast as your legs could carry you… that was until you tripped in the havoc and tumbled down to the ground. No one paid any attention to you as you cried out in fear as you struggled to stand up. _THWACK._ A booted foot hit you in the cheek knocking you back down again. Blood gushed out of a cut in your inner cheek. You sputtered and coughed it out. Heaving in pain, you looked up to see a blaster pointed right at your face. 

“Stay down resistance scum” 

You blinked away the tears and looked up at the figure. It was a First Order Stormtrooper with his armour glistening white. You could see the reflections of the fire fight glimmer off its shiny coat. You swallowed and put your hands up by your head meekly. This was it you were going to die. 

“Stop,” suddenly another figure approached and took a look at you on the ground. Your head whipped around to see who your savior was. It was another storm trooper but this one had a long black cape trimmed in red. Their armour was a dark silver which contrasted against the other trooper’s white. 

“A nice young female…” They spoke to the other trooper holding out a pair of cuffs. “Cardo would want a look.” 

The other trooper nodded, putting his gun in the holster and taking the cuffs. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you up off the ground. Turning you around he fastened the cuffs around your wrists with a click. The Silver Trooper nodded with their head and began to walk away. They raised their hand in a beckon and you were then pushed forward, being forced to march in time with them. 

Tears were in your eyes as you tried to find your words, “Where are you taking me?” You felt your voice squeak out. No answer came from either of them. The sound of the blaster fires became muted and faded away, marking the end of the brutal slaughter around you. Your eyes followed the trails of dead bodies that now covered the street as you walked. Why had you been spared? Why hadn’t you met the same fate as everyone else? 

You looked down at yourself as you walked. Not wanting to see the carnage littered about around you. The fine white dress you wore was now brown and dirtied. The intricately embroidered hem was now torn and frayed at the bottom. It had been your favorite dress, for today was supposed to be a celebration. As you walked you remembered the moments before you heard the first blaster shots. 

_"Now, Y/N, remember to at least smile. It’s not every day your sister gets married.” Your mother teased you as she brushed your hair. Rolling your eyes you snorted._

_“You act like I don’t care” you retorted back leaning your head into the brush a little._

_“It's because you don’t. You’ve always hated these feasts.” she snipped back pulling your hair in a playful manner. All you could do was sigh because she was indeed correct. You hated how wealthy your family was and how many banquets and feasts they had held every year. You much rather have kept to yourself, locked in your room. Your mother then put the hair brush down and began gathering your hair into an intricate bun._

_“We just had a feast last week. Couldn’t Leienna wait before having her wedding?” You groaned and winced as you felt your hair being pulled up for the sixth time that month. You always wore it down and only had it up on feast days._

_“Hush” your mother snipped at you._

_PEW PEW PEW. Were those blaster shots? Then the room shook as an explosion rang through your ears. You looked at your mother with wide eyes. Both of you rushed to the window to see a full on fire fight erupting._

_“It's the First Order,” your mother hissed before grabbing your wrist and pulling you away from the window. “Run, Y/N” her eyes wide as she pulled you out of your room and through the house to the back door._

_"Mother, whats going on?" you cried scared and afraid. Your mother offered no consolidation as she brought you to the back door. The blaster fire was getting closer along with the mix of screams and shouting._

_"Run. Don't look back." She breathed shoving you out the door. You waited for her to follow but she stood there._

_"What about you?" Your eyes filled with fear. She shook her head._

_"Run. Y/N. I love you." She closed the door with a hiss and you heard the click of the lock. You stood there for a moment wondering what just happened. And then you heard them. Blaster fire on the other side of the door. Backing away you obeyed your mother's last order to you. You ran._

Your mind seared at the memory. You shouldn't forced her to come with you. You should've stayed behind and helped fight. Anything but run. And now you've gotten yourself captured. You sighed and noticed that the Silver Trooper in front of you had stopped. Not wanting to run into them you stopped as well but the other trooper behind you pushed you in another direction. Looking up you noticed at least a couple dozen girls lined up kneeling on the ground in front of you. It was in your villages center square. Your eyes desperately scanned for anyone familiar. 

A huge sigh of relief escaped you as you saw your sister in the line. Her bright red wedding dress stood out from among the other girls. “Leienna!” you called out to her. She looked up at you, her eyes widening, before she could say anything a trooper pushed her head back down to look at the ground. 

“Shut up.” the trooper leading you to the line hissed. Once you were lined up he pushed you down to your knees. You bit your lip as the bare ground dug little rocks into your knees. The trooper then scurried off to join the rest of his friends leaving you there kneeling next to some random girl you’ve never met before. 

“What's going on?” you whispered not daring to move your head out of fear someone will catch you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw tears streaming down her face. 

“I don’t know.” she whispered back. “I thought they were going to kill me.” She sobbed. You let out a little sound of pity for her. 

“Don’t worry me too.” you whispered softly. 

Suddenly the crunching of boots met your ears and you snuck a peek upwards. A tall cloaked figure was approaching the line. He had a helmet on that looked more like a metal bucket on his head. Your breath hitched. Was this… Kylo Ren? You had heard stories about him before but this definitely couldn’t be the Commander of the First Order. 

“Captain Cardo.” The Silver Trooper approached forward - Cardo. This must be the person they mentioned before- “The village is secure. Currently we have patrols in the woods looking for stragglers. Once they are found they will be terminated.” This trooper's voice sounded higher in the modulator than the other ones. Was this trooper a woman?

Cardo nodded at the silver trooper. “Thank you Captain Phasma” he hissed slowly. He then turned and looked at the line of girls before him. You quickly ducked your head back down to not meet his gaze. For some reason you could feel his eyes linger on you. 

“Was this all you could manage to not kill…” 

You took a sharp breath in. What was the meaning of that? It sounded trepidatious. You stole another glance upward and was shocked to find the masked man angled and staring straight at you. Quickly you evaded his gaze and snapped your head down again. 

“Sorry sir. My troopers get carried away sometimes. We also were unaware you were… looking.” the Silver Trooper - Captain Phasma- spoke back. _Looking for what_. You thought. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. You rubbed your wrists against the cuffs. This position on your knees was beginning to hurt. Shifting you saw little specks of blood on your dress from were the ground cut into you. 

You heard the boots moving and it was clear that they were now going down the line of girls. Every once in a while they will stop before shuffling to a new girl. You kept your head down daring not to look. 

Then they were there. The boots had stopped in front of you. They were Captain Phasma’s, the man named Cardo and two other pairs of trooper boots in front of you. The masked man knelt down so he was now eye level with you. A gloved hand slipped under your chin and pushed your head up. Swallowing hard your eyes were met with the gray tint of the metal of his mask. Gripping your jaw he moved your head side to side. Your eyes locked onto the spot of his helmet that you knew his eyes would be. 

He chuckled softly to himself causing you to frown. “Who-?” you were about to ask but before the other words came out you tasted leather and chemicals on your tongue. 

This man had just put his gloved fingers against your tongue and was pushing down against it. 

“Shut up,” He hissed pushing your mouth open. Oh how pitiful you must’ve looked. Kneeling before him with your hands bound behind your back, mouth forced open by this stranger. You tried to pull your face away but he held you firm by your jaw. After what seemed to be an eternity he stood up and brushed off his dirtied cloak. You closed your mouth and swallowed trying to get rid of the taste of whatever was on his gloves. 

“Her.” You could almost hear him smirking behind the mask. Your eyes widened as you looked at him. _Me?_ You thought to yourself. _What does that mean_? 

The two troopers grabbed you from under your arms and helped you to your feet. “LET GO!” You shrieked, kicked and thrashing about. You didn’t know what was going on but you definitely didn’t like it. One of the troopers took his rifle and drove the gut right into your stomach. A sharp searing pain filled your body as you choked out unable to breath. You spewed and sputtered out curses. 

“Careful.” Cardo spoke blankly. “She's ours now.” You looked at the man in the mask with hatred as the two Stormtroopers began to drag you after him. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You gasped. Your breath returning to you. There was no answer as they began to walk towards a ship parked on the far side of the square you were just lined up in. 

Cardo stopped and turned to look at you before looking at Captain Phasma. “Kill the rest.” He ordered before turning away and marching towards the shuttle. 

_Kill the rest? Oh my god Leienna._ You whipped your head around to look at your sister. The troopers who were holding you tried desperately to drag you away. Your eyes met with hers. She looked at you, strictly with fear as every trooper in the square held up there guns. 

“NO!” you screamed out in horror as the troopers began to open fire on the helpless girls kneeling. The screams. The sound of bodies crumpling to the floor. Even though you didn’t want to watch. You couldn’t bring yourself to look away. The blood. The carnage. Tears streamed down your face as you felt yourself being pulled up the on ramp of the ship. 

What just happened? Where were they taking you? And most importantly… Why you?


	2. Word of Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masked Man who took you from your home world pays you a visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Implied Rape, & full on Mouth Rape
> 
> PLEASE This fanfic is EXTREMELY dark and I will not recommend it to minors or those who do not understand proper kinks and fantasies. The relationships depicted in here are for entertainment purposes only. I do not condone, or support what would be called sexual atrocities.  
> Read at your OWN RISK.  
> If you know or suspect any body be apart of the slave trade or human trafficking please call 1-888-373-7888.  
> If you know or suspect any body to be a victim of sexual or domestic abuse please call 1-800-799-7233.

Tears streaked down your cheeks as they dragged you into a room on the ship. It seemed like a normal cabin for a regular passenger. The storm troopers pushed you onto the bed and undid your restraints. Immediately you rubbed your sore wrists looking down at the red ring around them. Without a word they left you alone. Sitting on the bed crying like an idiot. 

Your mother was dead, your sister was dead, everyone and everything you knew was probably gone too. The memories of the bodies hitting the ground cause you to cry in ugly form. The screams of the dying and in agony filled your mind once again. You could almost smell the smoke and the burning flesh against your nostrils. Suddenly the tears streamed down faster out of your eyes. You sobbed harder and harder until you finally decided to throw your face into the pillow and let out a blood curdling scream. 

You screamed on the top of your lungs, thankful that the pillow muffled out the horrendous sound you made. You thrashed and kicked against the bed as you cried. You were furious. Angry. Scared. Alone. In an unfamiliar room. On an unfamiliar ship. The more you cried the more you felt your energy escaping your body. You were exhausted from all the running and the trauma that had just occurred before you. The tears that shed couldn’t keep you from consciousness. You closed your eyes one last time sniffling and faded off to sleep. 

  
  
  


“Wake up,” a sharp voice commanded you out of your slumber. Peeling your eyes open you looked up and saw the masked man standing over you. You bolted up right out of fear and shuffled away slightly. He started to move and you flinched hard. Yet all he did was kneel down beside the bed looking at you. 

For a moment the two of you were locked in an intense stare. Your puffy eyes caused him to be a slight blur to you. 

“Who are you? And what do you want?” you whispered hoarsely. Your throat still in pain from all the screaming you had done before. How long had it been since you’ve been in your slumber? An hour? Two? 

He looked at you through his mask and you could feel the power he had before you. It was one of authority and ownership. 

“Im Cardo.” He sighed standing up, causing you to noticeably flinch again. He looked at you with what you could only feel as indifference before he sat on the bed beside you. His weight jostled the bed a bit, snapping you even more awake. You shimmied away from him putting your back against the wall as far away from him as possible. You brought your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, curling into a ball. 

“Look don’t be afraid, I spared you,” He clicked his tongue. Your eyes narrowed. What exactly was he playing at?

“ _ Spared me? _ ” you spat finding an unknown rage in you. “You killed everyone I knew.” God you wished you could just melt right into the cold metal wall. 

“Yes. You would’ve died with them.” Cardo spoke. He looked around for a moment, then put his hands on his helmet. Slowly he took it off to reveal a nice strong face. He had graying hair but he looked so young. The bridge of his nose had a small scar. “I chose you so you could live. And you're lucky it was me down there and not another brother.” You looked at him skeptically. Another brother? What in the world was he talking about. You rubbed your eyes to get a better look at him in the dim lights. This man was attractive, you couldn’t deny it. But you couldn’t forgive him for the evil he had just done before you. 

“Another brother?” you asked unable to hide your wonder. Honestly you didn’t want to have a conversation with this murderer but here you were sitting on the same bed as him as if you knew him your whole life. 

“The Knights of Ren. My brothers,” he spoke not looking at you. In your memory you remembered your father talking to you about the First Order. He had mentioned the Knights of Ren once before but you didn’t know anything about them. 

“Who?” you asked out. He had no answer for you as he stared at his helmet in his hands. Then his eyes fell on you. 

“I would say I’m the nicest out of them.” His eyes trailed your body. “Ushar would’ve undone you by now.” 

You clenched your jaw. Undone? What did he mean by that? You furrowed your eyebrows trying to remember everything that had happened on your home world. You remembered how the girls were lined up… how Cardo had opened your mouth and examined you. Suddenly it all clicked in your brain. You were educated and not stupid. You knew what happened in the outer rim and your breath began to pick up its pace. 

“What did you mean by ‘she’s ours’” you swallowed already knowing the answer. Cardo looked at you dead in the eyes smirking. 

“I was just about to show you.” He moved swiftly taking your ankle and dragging you closer to him. You kicked out screaming at him but he was much stronger than you. In one swift movement you were pinned under his large body. Taking your sore wrists he squeezed them together and pinned them above your head. You winced in pain as your mind raced. What exactly was he doing? Your mind raced and hoped it wasn’t what you thought it was.

Cardo leaned down and whispered in your ear. “Like I said, You’re lucky it was me.” Feeling disgusted you squiremed trying to buck him off of you. 

“LET ME GO” you screeched, your throat still sore. Tears stung in your eyes again. You glared upward at him, meeting his lustful eyes. Taking his other hand he stroked your cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen. 

“I'll give you a compromise,” Cardo said. “You’ll learn so much more once we get to our destination, but you have to comply with me now” You sniffled looking up at him. You knew fear was the only thing on your face. 

“What is it?” you choking out the words crying some more

“I won’t fuck you yet.” The words stung with final confirmation of his true intentions. “But you can use other methods” He hooked a finger into your mouth forcing it open. Your eyes widened as you realized what he meant. You were by no means a virgin but you couldn’t believe that such an offer was being brought up by this murderous snake. 

You firmly shook your head. “No.” you breathed out with his finger still in your mouth. His eyes narrowed as his finger slid out of your mouth. It traced down your cheek to your neck until it had a firm grip. 

He had you pinned by neck and wrists. He squeezed both his hands causing pain to shoot from your wrists to your throat. Struggling to breathe, fear sparked throughout your whole body. You didn’t want this. You wanted to be let go. “Please no…” you whimpered as he squeezed harder causing your whole body to shiver. 

“This mouth... or the other hole.” He hissed. The sharpness in his voice meant he was going to do one or both whether you wanted it or not. You thought to yourself, you might as well make the choice for him. So it wasn’t forced upon you. Tears were streaming down your face again as you tried to choke out your reply. 

“Mouth… i'll take it in my mouth.” you sobbed out. You saw the amusement spark in his eyes as he removed his hand from your throat. With your hands still pinned above your head he moved his other hand to his pants and unzipped them. 

You closed your eyes at this point not wanting to see what was unleashed from within. Thankfully he didn’t ask you to open them. You felt something hard and fleshy graze against your lips as he moved his body up above you. 

“Open girl.” he breathed out. With eyes shut you opened your mouth timidly to allow the object to enter. Cardo took no hesitation and slid straight into the back of your sore throat. 

You gagged hard. It felt like you were about to vomit straight on his dick. And that you did. Cardo could feel it coming and pulled out of your mouth before releasing you completely. You rolled over to the side of the bed and let loose that mornings breakfast all over the floor. It wasn’t much but it was enough to spew bile and chunks all over the floor. For a moment you spit and spewed until you were dry heaving up nothing but bile. 

A firm grip bunched into the back of your hair and you felt your head being pulled back. Your neck arched and your eyes met with your assailant's beady ones. 

“Now that it's all out… let's continue.” He smiled to himself. He seemed completely unfazed at the fact that you almost vomited all over his erect penis. You looked at him with a look of despair. Your lip quivered again and you felt like you were about to cry again. It was a look he didn’t like. Letting you go he whipped you back onto the bed and slapped you hard across the face. Crying out you brought your hand to your cheek. Pain seared across your whole head. Tears came out again. This time more profusely. 

“You heard me bitch.” He spat before he leaned back on the bed, his erect cock sticking straight up in the air. His eyes locked on you as he brought his hand to it, stroking lightly. It was either this or get fucked. And you chose the latter as you crawled over to him. 

His dick was an ample size but it sure felt bigger when he rammed it straight into your esophagus. Cautiously you swallowed before wrapping your hand around its base. You felt your cheeks grow red but you were unsure if it was embarrassment or the slap. Slowly you flicked your tongue over it. 

“Come on now… you know what i need” He hissed gripping the back of your head and pushing you down on it. This time you were ready. Squeezing your eyes shut you allowed his cock to move in and out of your mouth as he maneuvered your head. Your head was screaming out how you didn’t want this. A sweaty man's cock you just met was now violating your throat and the only thing you could do was allow it to happen. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as he hopelessly mouth fucked your sore throat. Little moans of pain escaped you as your mouth slid up and down his cock seamlessly. 

Cardo squeezed your hair harder forcing you to match his unforgiving rhythm. He let out soft moans of pleasure. “Thats it… Look at me,” he breathed. Slowly you opened your eyes and brought them to meet Cardo’s. You looked at him in anger. You need to show him you did not enjoy this. What a mistake that was. 

Narrowing his eyes, Cardo popped your head off his cock with a POP. You finally took a deep breath of fresh air. He brought your face close to his. For a second you thought you would have to kiss this awful man but all he did was spit straight into your face. “When I say look at me, you look at me like you enjoy it.” he hissed before throwing you away on the bed. Instinctively you curled into a ball, face in the covers. You wanted this to end. Your throat stung from his vicious pace and tears streamed down your face. 

_ THWACK _ ! A firm hand struck your ass. You let out a yelp and tried to curl into a smaller ball. You didn’t even want to look. You didn’t even want to think. Suddenly you felt his hands grope against your cheeks through the fabric. Letting out a whimper you turned and looked at him. “Please no…” you cried. 

He smirked before releasing your ass. “A promise is a promise.” He chuckled to himself. “Sit up. Back against the wall. Now.” He ordered. You laid there shaking your head. You didn’t want to. You just wanted to lay there and cry. 

_ THWACK! _ He slapped your ass harder this time. “An order’s an order bitch.” He growled out. This time you took no hesitation and you moved to the position he requested. Your back was against the cold metal and you looked at him in fear. He crawled on his knees up to you and pressed his dick against your lips again. This time, you opened them without any request and his cock was back fucking your mouth. 

Every time it hit the back of your throat was agony. It hurt from screaming. It hurt from being choked. Your whole being was hurt from this sexual torture. 

“Look at me bitch,” Cardo hissed out. This time you complied. You looked up at him through hooded eyes with a small expression of enjoyment. You weren’t looking to get slapped again… or worse. All you could do was comply. Cardo shuddered as you saw your sexed expression and his pace picked up. 

Full on thrusting into your mouth, your head banged in time with the metal wall behind you. Letting out whimpers and moans of pain you kept your eyes on the man violating you. He seemed to be in total bliss, as if you were giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. Without warning he grabbed the sides of your head and pushed deep into your throat. Gagging and wincing in pain as your head slammed against the wall, you felt his dick convulsing inside you. Something warm and thick was released in your throat and you squeezed your eyes shut trying to swallow. You felt it hit your uvula and you couldn’t take it. Convulsing your muscles forced it back up into your mouth but it was blocked by the cock driven deep into your throat. You couldn’t breathe and you thrashed, kicking your feet and trying to push him off you. There was no air entering your lungs and your body was rejecting the seed that was poured into you. 

Cardo kept his grip on you. He looked at you with a malicious glare before pulling out of your mouth. Immediately you leaned over and gagged hard. You still couldn’t breathe. The cum in your throat was lodged in there blocking. You spat and choked and coughed but it was still stuck in there. Your whole body shook in pain and loss of oxygen. 

_ THWACK! _ This time a hand struck hard against your back and cum sputtered up from your lips. The hit from Cardo had dislodged the obstruction leaving you in a fit of coughs and heaves. You looked at him with heavy eyes as you vomited up the rest of the cum he had given you. 

His hands were now in your hair stroking you as you vomited more and more. “Good girl,” he smiled to himself. Moving off the bed, he grabbed his helmet and put it on firmly. Then he tucked himself away in his pants. 

“We’ll be arriving shortly, fix yourself up.” He spoke coldly as if he didn’t just face fuck you into an oblivion. You glared at him still coughing and struggling to breathe. You wanted to curse him and berate him but no sound could escape your raped throat. 

With a whisk of his cloak he turned away and knocked on the door. It opened and he stepped out, leaving you all alone again, feeling violated and broken. 


	3. A New Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to your destination. And things almost come to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad really happens in this chapter... Its mainly all filler. but Nice Phasma? I dig it.

You had sat with your back to the wall curled in a ball for the remaining half hour of the trip. You didn’t dare close your eyes after you had been used as a mouth sleeve. Your jaws hurt and your throat felt as if it was on fire. It was swollen and with every inhale you could feel the air scorch its way down into your lungs. Your eyes were locked on the door, awaiting for it to open again. Suddenly the ship lurched downward sharply and you heard a click of the landing gear. You were here. Where ever here was. Swallowing (or at least trying to) you stared anxiously at the door, knowing your time alone would be over soon. 

Movement could be seen from the little tinted window but yet no one came. Another fifteen minutes passed and you had stayed in that fetal position before the door opened with a hiss. You half expected Cardo, but instead it was the Silver Trooper from before. The trooper walked in towards you and let out a little sigh. Nodding to the trooper outside, the door closed shut. Slowly they took off their helmet revealing a female with blonde hair looking at you. Setting it down to the floor with a  _ thunk _ , she scanned the room before setting her eyes on you. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she spoke sternly as if she was talking to a member of her troops. You looked at her with hate. A woman… another woman knew exactly what was going to happen to her and she allowed it. It was almost as if she could read your mind as she bored into your eyes. Her expression was saddened. You could tell that she knew what had happened to you with Cardo in that room. The messy wrinkles and cum stains on the covers were practically screams of the torture you had endured. 

“Look, I’m going to escort you to the new quarters. I don’t want to put binders on you,” she spoke again moving closer. Flinching you curled yourself further into a ball.  _ Click. _ She unbuttoned her cape and held it out to you. “Please.” she spoke softly. 

You swallowed and nodded your head slightly before snatching up her cape and wrapping it around your body. You still sat firmly on the bed not wanting to go to whatever awaited you. The trooper- Captain Phasma was it?- bent over and picked up her helmet. She placed it on her head and gave you an affirming nod. 

“It’s time to leave,” she spoke, sounding harsh through the vocoder on the helmet. Your eyes looked at the floor before standing up slowly. Feeling ashamed at the state you were in you used your hair as a curtain and followed her out. 

As you followed behind her you were met with troopers stopping and saluting her before going out their business. You could feel their cold stares through their helmets as you followed her down the ship ramp. You were met with bright lights and noises of machinery and ships. Taking a peek around you found yourself in a rather large ship hangar. The First Order symbol was everywhere as people and stormtroopers scurried about. 

“This way…” she said looking behind her to make sure you were still following her. “You two.” She barked at some troopers who were standing guard at the ship. “Accompany us.” 

“Ma’am Yes Ma’am” they saluted and began to follow behind you. Now you were trapped in. As if you were going to run anyway. You had no idea where you were. It hadn’t been as if you’ve never been on a cruiser before. Your family was wealthy enough that you had the opportunity to go off worlding before but you never had been on one quite this large. 

In silence the four of you walked. Throughout twists and turns and down elevators. You kept your head down in silence and tugged Captain Phasma’s cape around you as tight as you could. You were dirty. Your hair was a mess. And the looks passing stormtroopers and First Order workers were giving you made you feel even more embarrassed at the situation you were in. 

Finally you all had reached a long dark hall. Four heavily armed stormtroopers were at the end blocking a single door. They saluted their captain before stepping aside and the doors open. 

You didn’t know what to expect on the other side of that door but it definitely wasn’t what you saw. It was a dimly lit cozy room almost like a living room of a house. Screens filled one wall and plush velvet couches and chairs were around a small coffee table. You could see in the back was a larger dining table and it was filled with food, as if it was a buffet. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. It wasn’t as big as the one from your home but it was rather large. The crystals shown about the room. A nudge on your back snapped you out of your awe. You realized you had came to a complete stand still shocked about what you were seeing. 

_ Shshshsi.  _ A door opened from the other side of the room and a girl came out. You blinked looking at her. She was tanned in complexion and had long wavy black hair. She wore an elegant gown of blue… the only thing that looked unnatural about her was a giant black tattoo on the side of her neck. You couldn’t quite make out what it was but as she came closer you could see. REN. You swallowed. 

“Captain Phasma” she spoke coldly and nodded to the silver trooper. Phasma gave a nod back before looking back. Except she wasn’t looking at you. 

“You aren’t allowed in here leave,” she hissed to the male troopers behind you. They looked at each other before saluting and leaving out the door in which you came in. Once the door was shut behind you, the girl let out a big smile and gave the trooper a hug. She was fairly short compared to Captain Phasma. LIke… this girl was tiny. She could have only been 5 foot in stature at least. Phasma hugged her back before setting down her weapon and taking off her helmet. 

“Reiyna, it's good to see you.” she smiled softly. 

“And I you! It's been months,” the other girl -Reiyna- smiled back unable to contain her grin. “But if you're here it can only mean one thing.” her face fell before looking behind Phasma and staring right at you. 

“Who was it?” she breathed out looking back at Phasma expecting her to answer. But before she could you opened your mouth.

“Cardo.” you were surprised at the sound of your hoarse voice answering. Reiyna blinked in astonishment looking at you intently. Confusion was wiped across her face. 

“Did Cardo…  _ ask? _ ” she looked at Phasma. Phasma sighed and nodded before making her way and sitting on one of the sofas. 

“Surprisingly so,” she patted the spot next to her. Reiyna looked at you with pitiful eyes before grabbing your hand softly. 

“Come here… we have some things to discuss.” The words sounded pained as she said them. She moved towards the couch trying to bring you but your feet were planted firmly into the ground. 

“Where am I?” you hissed. Your eyes narrowed. This  _ girl _ you had just met was trying to talk to you. And  _ Captain Phasma _ had ordered every trooper to kill your friends- your sister- and she wanted you to sit next to her as a friend? Hell no. Especially not after a masked man who had taken you fucked your throat raw. 

“You are on the First Order ship the Finalizer.” Reiyna answered, almost routinely. “Currently you’re in what we call the common room. There's the holo net and food” She pointed down the hall to the door she had entered from. “All of our quarters are down there.” She pulled at your hand again trying to get you to sit. 

“Our?” you spat back. What is this place? Everything screamed out at you as untrusting.

“Please sit.” Reiyna begged her eyes pleading. “I’m not very good at this.” You looked into her eyes and saw her panic. She was desperate. Slowly you took steps forward and allowed yourself to be led to the couches. However, you sat on one away from Phasma and Reiyna found a chair in between the two of you. 

“You… you’ve been chosen.” Reiyna let out a big sigh. “To fill the needs of Commander Ren and the Knights of Ren.” she began to say. 

“Fill the needs?” you blinked and stared at her. “You mean sex don’t you.” you hissed recalling what Cardo had told you as he was raping your mouth. 

“Gods this one is feisty.” Phasma sighed. “But you catch on quick.” she spoke pained at the revelation. As if catching on wasn’t a good thing. 

“Phasma please.” Reiyna groaned. “Don’t make this any harder.”

“Im not STUPID.” you shouted. “Im EDUCATED. I know what’s happening. I know it because that stupid masked man violated me! He already told me I'm theirs. I GET IT okay?” Anger was building up inside of you. Tears started streaming down your face again. “AND YOU.” you glared at Phasma. “You let it all happen! You let them take me and you let them kill EVERYONE I KNEW.” 

The two other women remained silent and looked at eachother with sadness. Phasma had a look on her face of hurt and betrayal. “I’m… going to go.” she spoke standing up. “You can do this Reiyna. Get her sanitized, dressed, marked… and ready for what may happen tonight. They’re all here.” Reiynas eyes blew wide at the last statement. Fear echoed in her gaze as she looked at Phasma.

“A...all of them?” she whimpered. Phasma nodded. 

“Even the Commander.” you could hear the wince in her voice as Phasma stated the knews. You weren’t an idiot you knew she was talking about the Knights of Ren.. but the Commander? Your mind was reeling. The fear in Reiyna’s eyes causes you to shudder. 

Phasma walked over to you and held out her hand. At first you thought she was going to slap you. Or berate you for insulting her to her face but all she did was point at her cape still wrapped around your body. Slowly you unfurled it and handed it back. 

She fastened it back on before retrieving her helmet and weapon. 

“Good luck Reiyna.” she spoke softly before opening the door and walking out, leaving you and the girl alone. The two of you sat in silence. Reiyna seemed to still be reeling from the news she had just received and you were thinking about the past 24 hours. 

“I…. We better get things ready.” She spoke standing up and holding out her hand to you. 

“No.” you glared at her. Reiyna looked genuinely hurt and pained at your tone. 

“Please.” her lip quivered. 

“Sanitized? Marked? You mean that tattoo on your neck? Over my dead body.” you hissed. 

She was taken aback by your snarky tone. “I...I… you have to agree to it please!” she pleaded with you. 

“NO.” You screamed back. 

“Please just agree to it! It will be so much easier!” 

“Then… i’m sorry.” She whimpered before lifting her wrist and pressing a button on the band. 

Suddenly multiple troopers burst in and surrounded you. 

“The trouble?” one of the troopers looked at Reiyna. 

“She needs to be sanitized, marked and prepared.” Reiyna’s eyes grew cold and her bubbly expression faded. “She won’t do it of her own volition.” Her voice sounded automatic, as if she was trained and programmed to do this. 

“Roger.” the stormtrooper nodded at her before signalling the others to grab your wrists.

“LET ME GO” You fought and spat at them. You made eye contact with Reiyna’s blank ones. “YOU FUCKING BITCH” you screeched at her. 

“Take her to sanitation. Mark her. Get her prepared for the Knights.” she spoke blankly before turning her foot and walking to the door on the far side of the room. She opened it and stopped as if she was going to turn back and help you but all she did was enter through and disappear. 

“You heard her,” the trooper barked orders. “Let's get this bitch ready.” 

You could hear the smirk through the troopers helmet. He knew exactly what was going to happen and you felt defeated as you were dragged out the hallway. You kicked and screamed for help. But no one was coming. And you could only imagine the horrors that were about to become you. 


	4. Sanitized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter... you finally get to meet some other knights. Woot woot.

You were screaming and screeching the entire way down the hall. Your throat seemed to have new life as you realized what was to become of you. Still the troopers held you firmly, you were a woman, no match for exceptionally trained fighters. You didn’t let this faze you. You were still going to put up some kind of fight. You were led down the hall and then into another room. This room was poorly lit. On the other side was a singular shower head. You were to be sanitized so this made sense but you could only assume that these troopers would be in here with you. Forcing you to be clean. You screamed at the thought of them seeing your naked body. 

“I'll take it from here…” a cold yet familiar voice spoke from inside the shadows. The troopers immediately released you and you dropped to the floor. You hit the cold tile, knees first and you winced out in pain. You looked up at them wondering if this would be a good time to start an assault. 

“I wouldn’t do that bitch.” Cardo stepped out from a corner. Fuck. Him again? You glared at the man. Hate seething through every inch of your body. “I almost was beginning to think you agreed. Then I wouldn’t have to be here.”The troopers stood at attention and saluted. 

“Captain.” The main one said. “We will be waiting on the other side to retrieve.” he spoke before they turned face and stomped out of the room. You struggled to get to your feet. 

“Get the fuck away from me,” you hissed back up until you felt the cold metal door against you. 

“Look, you’re dirty. You’ve got blood and dirt all over you. Your dress is torn. Just take a damn shower,” Cardo shrugged looking at you through his mask. “I’ll even look away.” He held up his hands and turned to face the wall. 

_ What the fuck is he playing at _ ? You thought, surprised by this turn of behaviour. It was almost as if he didn’t see you as a sexual sleeve anymore. There was no way this could be happening. Slowly you took a step forward and he didn’t turn around. He didn’t even move. Looking down at yourself he was right. Your white dress was in tatters. Dirt and blood smeared the bottom of it. You brought your hand to your head and you could feel all the dirt and grime that had coated you. God you really looked awful didn’t you. 

“I will force you if you won’t do it.” Cardo hissed. He still faced the wall but you knew he meant business. 

“Why are you here?” You asked to take a couple more steps forward towards the shower.    
“Don’t ask questions bitch.” Cardo retorted flinching a little as he heard you move past him. You looked at him indifferently. If only he could see your hated expression now. 

“If you are going to fuck me, at least give me some answers.” You said before slowly lifting your dress over your head. Glancing over to make sure Cardo was still faced against the wall (he was), you tossed it to the floor. 

Cardo left out a soft chuckle. “Ah.. did they tell you?” 

“I figured it out” you spat back before stepping into the shower and turning the water on. You turned around and kept your eye on the masked man before you. He still was facing the wall. Not looking at you with his hands still up. A small assurance but it had done its job. You stepped back into the water and let out a soft moan as its heat touched your skin. It felt wonderful as it rinsed away all the blood and dirt matted onto your body.    
“I’m here because you didn’t go with Reiyna.” Cardo admitted lowering his hands and crossing them. You didn’t say anything back as you reached for the shampoo and began lathering your hands with the suds. 

“The girls would’ve taken care of you, but instead you fought. So I’m here.” Cardo kept explaining. You listened, slowly rubbing your head with the shampoo. 

“And the troopers?” you spoke closing your eyes briefly to rinse the shampoo out. You opened them quickly but it was almost as if Cardo had known they were shut for a split second. He was facing you now and looking all over your naked body. Letting out a little squeal you curled into a ball hiding yourself. 

“They’re not allowed to see you like this…” you could hear the arrogant authority he had in his voice. “Only we are.” He took a step forward and you shriveled back in fear. 

“I won’t touch you. I only want to watch.” The eagerness in his voice caused your skin to crawl and you shook your head. You were still hiding yourself.    
“I promise,” Cardo spoke before taking off his helmet revealing his ugly attractive face. “I tend to keep those.” He said before sitting on the floor and placing his helmet beside him. “Go on..” he ebbed. 

You swallowed before turning around to face away from him. Your legs shook as you stood up slowly. If he was going to watch you, you didn’t want to watch him back. Cautiously you resumed your cleaning taking the soap and rubbing it over your body, wiping off all the blood and dirt out of your knees. Suddenly you heard a moan from behind you causing you to jump. It came from Cardo and you stared at the wall in disbelief as you already knew what he was doing. Turning around your thoughts were confirmed. He sat there with his erect cock in his hands jerking himself off to you. 

“You're sick.” you hissed turning off the shower and hiding yourself back in the ball. You looked around for a towell.. There was none. 

Cardo thumbed his cock in the palm of your hand looking at you softly. “How could i resist such a sexy young body?” he smirked at you. Standing up he began to walk towards you. Lip twitching you backed into the wall. 

“You promised,” you breathed out nervously. Cardo rolled his eyes and moved to the left of you and opened a hatch. He then threw something at you. Your reflexes caught it without knowing what it was and you dropped it on the wet floor. Cardo groaned. 

“It's a towel bitch.” He hissed before tossing you another one. This time you were prepared and caught it. Quickly you wrapped it around yourself. Chickling Cardo took a step forward. “I won’t touch you… but there was no promise of you not touching me.” His cock was still out of his trousers as he walked towards you. A lump in your throat had formed. Not this again. You didn’t want or need this. 

“No… Not again.” you shook your head backing up into the wall. 

**_BANG BANG BANG_ ** ! Three knocks sounded outside of the door. 

“Cardo you asshat. You didn’t tell me you finally got one.” a voice jeered from the other side. Cardo’s eyes narrowed and he pulled away from you before tucking himself in his pants. He looked at you up and down before grabbing the towel and ripping it off your body. 

“Hey!” you cried out in protest reaching for it but it wasn’t before the door opened and two masked men clad in black walked in. Red flared in your cheeks and you crumpled to the floor into a ball. 

“Ushar… Kuruk,” Cardo nodded to both of them. You couldn’t tell which one was which. Their masks all looked similar in the dark. They nodded back at him before one of them, -the taller one- laid his gaze on you. You didn’t dare to make eye contact with the new man in front of you. After all you laid there. Vulnerable. Naked. In a ball. On the tile floor. Hair wet. He walked over to you. 

“Well shit, what have we here.” He knelt down and brought a gloved hand to your chin and forced your face to meet his. “This late in the quarter? You’re bold Cardo.” He chuckled before trailing his hand to cup your cheek. Every moment he made you caused your body to go up in flames. Flames of need and want. Subconsciously you dipped your head into the other man's hand. He seemed nice and comforting to you. 

You opened your mouth to say something but it was met by a thick slap. You gasped out, the pain spreading across your face. You looked up at him glaring. What was it exactly that you had done to deserve this. 

“What a bitch… she's pretty,” he sneered. He grabbed you from under your chin and stood up, forcing you to scramble to your feet with him out of fear he would rip your head from your very body. Even though his helmet had remained unmoving you knew his eyes were examining your naked body. “Prettier than my current One. May have to snag her from you.” Your mind reeled with fear. What the fuck was he talking about? You tried to pull away from his hand but he just squeezed tighter causing your cheek to cut into your teeth. 

“Ushar…” Cardo breathed out rolling his eyes. “We’ll have our fun with her soon enough. She still needs to be branded.” The man who was holding you- Ushar- looked back at Cardo before looking back at you. With your head still in his hand he wrenched it to the side and looked at your bare neck. His other hand stroked the bare skin there sending shivers up and down your spine. You were shaking at this point and he took notice. 

“I can make my own mark here…” you heard him breath out. The only noise you could make was a sad whimper for your jaw was still being squeezed firm.

“I’m going for my One.” The other man, who had been silent watching this whole ordeal, shrugged before patting Cardo on the shoulder. Cardo nodded not taking his eyes off of Ushar. Cardo seemed almost territorial of you. As if Ushar was another alpha wolf trying to take his mate. The other man left the room leaving the three of you in an awkward standoff. 

Ushar… you had heard this name before from Cardo. Your mind clicked as you remember the statement he had made before, “I’m the nice one. Ushar would’ve undone you by now” You swallowed… or at least tried to. It seemed like hours before Ushar finally released you and you dropped to the ground. He began to walk towards the door before stopping at Cardo. 

“I dib first break,” he said in an almost mocking tone before he left without another word. 

Cardo looked at you on the ground before picking up the discarded towel and throwing it at you. You looked at him with tears in your eyes. Everything they said sounded ominous and lustful. 

As if Cardo read your mind he sighed. “I told you… I’m the nice one.” 


	5. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're slowly getting broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... There is non consensual fingering and tattooing in this chapter.

Cardo had retrieved his helmet and placed it firmly back on his head before he led you out of the shower room to another room connected to it. The towel was wrapped tightly around you and you had your head down. Your cheek stung from when Ushar had slapped you. Blood had its steely taste in your mouth from the cut in your cheek. Cardo was silent as the door opened to the other room. 

Inside was a chair. But it wasn’t an ordinary chair. There were restraints attached to the arms and to the legs to bind your hands and feet down. You stopped at the doorway blinking at the device in front of you. It wasn’t an interrogation chair for there were no pain inducing instruments attached. Next to the chair, was a table. A table with one singular looking instrument on it. Squinting you recognized the object, it was a tattoo gun. Primed and ready. 

You began to realize that this was all  _ routine _ . Each room attached to the next in sequence. If you had just been “sanitized” then that meant marked could only be next. Shaking, you brought a hand up to your neck and caressed the side. It was bare and free of marks. AFter seeing Reiyna you knew exactly what was going to be imbedded in your skin forever. 

Cardo looked at you snorting. “Coming in or no?” he crossed his arms. This wasn’t a nice tone. In fact it almost sounded as if he was threatening you. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you stepped into the room, the door hissing shut behind you. Cardo grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him. It almost felt as if he was trying to hug you. You cuddled up in his warm body shaking. You already knew what was going to happen to you here and you were certain that Cardo could feel your fear. You could hear his steady heartbeat as you had your head on his chest. Glancing upward you were only met with the metal bucket over his head. You bit your lip. Was this your new reality? 

“Is this…. When I get the mark?” you breathed out. You buried it your face in his chest. “I don’t want it… please don’t make me get it.” You thought of your beautiful skin bearing big thick black letters across. REN. It was so noticeable and once it was there it will never leave you. 

“Just comply,” Cardo said, loosening his grip on you. The air in the room suddenly changed to one of coldness and distance. 

“N-no…” you gripped at his robes trying to find some kind of warmth. 

“Easy way or hard way.” Cardo spoke codly not looking at you. You blinked and gazed up at him again. Your lips trembled.

“W...what?” you wavered. 

“You heard me. Easy way or hard way. You aren’t stupid.” he said almost routinely again, a glint of his real voice in the last statement. You weren’t sure if it was a compliment or an insult to your character. 

“No…” you shook your head pushing him away. You shuffled backward in disgust. “I won’t” you hissed. Cardo looked at you through the metal. You knew it was only a cold expression.    
“Bitch. I won’t ask again.” he snarled, taking another step towards you. “You either get in that chair and take it… Or I'll make you.” His words stung across your mind like a mental slap. Was he talking about getting marked or fucked at this point? Maybe it was both? 

“I SAID NO!” You screeched turning tail and viciously pressing buttons on the pad next to the door. You needed it to open. You needed to get out. You needed to run. Maybe you could find a stormtrooper and steal his gun and kill yourslef. Maybe you could put up such a fight that they'd shoot you and do the deed for you. You heard a click and you thought the door had unlocked but all that happened was the lights grew dark and red. A door from the other side had opened and you saw two figures enter the room. Troopers? More Knights? You swallowed realizing they had you cornered, you kicked and pried at the door. 

“Let me OUT. LET ME GO!” you screeched panic filling your lungs. Cardo moved towards you. His towering shadow loomed over you before he grabbed you by the hair and wretched you away from the door. You screeched even louder kicking and thrashing. Nothing worked. Tears welled up in your eyes but this time you vowed not to cry. You allowed yourself to be pulled along out of fear all your hair would be removed from your skull if you applied any resistance. He lifted you as if you were paper and threw you into the chair. Your body collapsed on it as the impact knocked the wind out of you. You realized it was your bare body that had hit the cold metal, in your feats of escaping you had knocked it loose. 

You were cornered and naked about to be strapped to this chair… and  _ branded _ . The thought caused those tears you had promised to keep a hold of to be let go. You cried at Cardo. “Please, I’ll do anything. Don’t make me-” but you were cut off by something being shoved in your mouth. It had taken you aback and you whipped your head around to see the two figures from before around you. They took your wrists and strapped them in before you could even blink. How did they do it so fast? You wondered to yourself and the pang of,  _ This is routine _ struck you again. You tried to spit out whatever they had entered into your mouth out but they had lodged it firmly in there. Whimpering and crying you looked at the masked man in front of you. 

Cardo just  _ stood _ there watching you fight and squirm against your restraints. They hadn’t hooked your ankles in yet and you kicked trying to fight out of the chair in any way you could. You tried to meet his eyes but all you were met with the cold tint of his metal mask gleaming under the red lights. Without finding any solace in him you turned to your restrainers and realized they were women. They had on black hoods and veils across their face and that was all. The rest of their bodies from the neck down was bare. Breasts and ass out for the world to see. Your eyes blew wide and you remembered. The only males that were allowed to see you, were the Knights of Ren. That would explain why you were escorted by Phasma to that room. Why she had kicked out the other male stormtroopers and stayed in there herself. The realization hit you harder than you could imagine.  _ They’re going to make me theirs.  _ You thought to yourself weeping harder. 

You felt them move to your ankles forcing your legs apart. You tried to squeeze them together not wanting to expose your sex to the masked man in front of you. Somehow these women were stronger than you were and they wrenched them open to fasten against the restraints. 

You were naked. Bolted down to a chair, with your mouth gagged from forming any words. Your legs were open so whoever walked in could see your pussy and clit, out in the open, as if you were wanting to be fucked. Crying you tried desperately to make eye contact with Cardo. He had taken off his helmet at this time. His eyes were filled with every intent on making you hurt and scream. Nodding to the girls they back away from you slowly, obedient. Frantically you whipped your head from them to Cardo, still screaming from your throat and trying to free yourself. Cardo came close to your face until you could feel his breath on your cheeks. He leaned down into your ear.    
“I chose you… remember that.” he whispered causing your whole body to shudder. Not from being cold but in some kind of arousal. The feeling shocked you a little bit because you wanted this to stop… didn’t you? His lips tickled at your ear as he moved down to the right side of your neck. Tenderly he licked over your now bare skin before planting a kiss there. It was a soft one at that and the feeling caused another shiver to spread throughout your body. Cardo felt this one and let out a little noise of amusement before kissing it again softly. You let your eyes roll into the back of your head as you let out a soft whimper of comfort. Cardo pulled back and looked at you in the eyes softly. It was almost as if he cared about you. He caressed your cheek wiping away your tears and you felt yourself calm down. His eyes glanced over to the nude women waiting a couple paces away. 

“Mark her.” he commanded looking back at you in your eyes, expression changing to a cold one. Your eyes blew wide and you began to thrash again. Cardo however had stayed there close to your body. You felt a hand around your head as it wrenched your left ear to meet your left shoulder. And then you heard it… the faint buzz of the tattoo gun. It was far away and nowhere near your skin but the fear built up in your chest. 

“Need me to distract you?” Cardo looked into your eyes and you glared at him trying to fight the woman’s hold on your head. His gloved fingers ran down over your body and they stopped at your breasts as he slowly rubbed his thumbs over both of your nimples. They were hard, but only naturally and not out of lust. You let out a soft groan as you felt the leather touching your sensitive buds. The buzzing was getting closer and you regained your senses, moans turning into a growls of anger and hate. 

“Hmm… maybe you need a bigger distraction.” Cardo spoke trailing his hands down from your chest to your belly button. He rubbed circles on your lower abdomen. “Maybe… something else needs to get pierced.” he smirked. You glared at him hissing. If only you could spit on his ugly face. The buzzing grew even closer. It was right next to your ear. So close to hitting its target on Your neck. Why hadn’t they begun yet? Your eyes squeezed tight preparing for the needle against your neck. But the sensation you had that filled your body was not one of pain but one of please. Your eyes flew open as you looked down to see Cardo’s tongue flicking gently at your clit.  _ No. NO. No.  _ You screamed out in your mind. You pleaded at him with your eyes. Anywhere but there. You weren’t ready. You didn’t want this. He wasn’t allowed down there. Panic filled you even more. But with another flick of his tongue it was replaced by euphoria. Groaning through your gag, your back arched through the restraints. Cardo looked up at you grinning. His fingers began to move down from your belly until they were barely grazing the outside of your folds. The buzzing in your ear grew louder and you could feel the hum of the needle against the hairs of your neck. 

Looking down once again you saw Cardo was no longer looking at you but rather to the women to your right. The one holding the needle against your neck. You couldn’t really see her out of your peripheral vision but you could feel her presence. It was as if she was waiting for something. A signal. A command. Your eyes darted back between them, until your eyes met with Cardo’s again. His finger lingering at your entrance. Grinning he plunged a single digit into you and as if she knew, the woman sunk the tattoo gun into your neck. 

You wanted to scream. The mix between your pussy and neck being violated by pleasure and pain cause you to howl through your gag. Your body shivered and ached as you clenched around Cardos gloved finger inside of you. 

“Shhh….” Cardo whispered his breath tickling your clit. Your neck felt as if it was on fire. The burn of the needles pouring ink into your skin made you cry harder. 

As if he could sense your pain he plunged his face into your folds licking and sucking all while moving his digit in and out of you. MOre pleasure spiked through your body, momentarily masking the pain of the needles sliding up and down the side of your neck. You let out a guttural howl. 

Your brain was unable to process what was happening to you. It was a pleasure. It was painful. It was your body unable to choose which receptors to send to your brain. You groaned out, muffled against the gag. You felt the grip on your head tighten trying to keep you to remain still against the inking. You decided if this tattoo was going to happen, it at least was going to look fine and you struggled to keep yourself from moving anymore.    
“I want to hear her..” Cardo gasped out pulling away from you. Through teary eyes you looked down at him. His cheeks were red, his lips glistening with your juices. He genuinely looked pleased. The needle stopped and pulled away from your neck. Relief flooded through you as your body was given a momentary break. You felt the pressure from your head loosen as one the other moved and hooked the gag out of your mouth. Spit trailed out of your mouth and dribbled down your chin. 

“F…-fuck you” you choked out before you head was pushed back down to the side. The needle started back up again and it was inching back towards your neck. Cardo held up a hand and it turned off again. Your head was released and you heard them take a step back. Cardo stood up putting his face close to yours, his eyes trying to read yours. 

“You're almost done.” he spoke pressing his forehead against yours. His fingers were now lingering next to your pussy brushing against it ever so slightly. “Please be a good girl?” he asked. You were still sobbing and didn’t dare look at him. Instead your eyes were watching his fingers play around your sex. They moved forward and made contact with your sensitive bud. 

Letting out a moan you pressed your forehead against Cardos softly. His fingers rubbing in circles around your clit cause your body to shudder in pleasure. “Fuck…” you breathed out and felt your hips rub against his hand. Letting out a chuckle he pulled away from your forward and hooked his other hand under your chin forcing you to look at him. He tilted your head back to the side and looked at the tattoo that was half formed on your neck. 

“One more letter… Can you take it?” You blinked at him in surprise. It had already been that long? LIp quivering, you looked at him nodding. The feel of his fingers were filling you with euphoria. Tension was building in your lower stomach. You didn't want him to stop. 

“It hurts…” you whispered, melting into his hand. You let out a series of soft moans feeling how wet you were becoming for him. “D...d..don’t stop this” you swallowed looking away from him. His hand twitched from under your neck and you looked back up at his eyes. He smiled at you. It wasn’t a soft smile but a smile of victory. He had you under his thumb already. Nodding to the women he leaned back down and began to kiss the inners of your thighs. 

The tattoo gun hummed back to life as you heard them take a step closer to you. Closing your eyes you tilted your head. You heard Cardo let out a little noise of approval. Slowly and cautiously the needle began to work back at your neck. It truly hurt and you felt like screaming but the only noise that came out of your mouth were soft moans. You slowly felt your body enjoying this. Cardo kissing your thighs thumbing and finger your clit had overwhelmed the pain of the tattoo. 

You had half expected the hands to be at your head again holding you down but you were free. Body shaking the tension in your lower abdomen felt as if it was going to burst. “Cardo please…” you breathed out looking down at him. You bucked your hips forward. You wanted him.. No you needed him to please you. The thought made you sick but you couldn’t do anything about it. 

He looked up at you with a look of understanding as he plunged his fingers into your wetness. You moaned out almost throwing your head back but you caught yourself. The tattoo was still being applied and out of fear of ruining it you remained still. 

The next minute you were being violated. Fingerfucked and being marked. All you could do was try to stay still and let out moans of pleasure and pain. Finally you felt your pussy throb in heat. You were going to cum from this violation. 

“I… I want to…” you choked out. “I’m going too..” your body convulsed. Almost instantly the gun pulled away from you allowing you to throw your head back as you howled. Cardos fingers plunged deep into you and rubbed the insides of your walls drawing out your orgasm. You squeezed around them feelling all the pressure released from your aching walls. Tingles filled every appendage as you gasped out writhing in euphoria. As it finished your body went slack and you felt as if you were going to black out. Your head hung limply and you were there panting. 

Cardo removed his fingers from inside you and stood up. Slowly you peeled your eyes open to make eye contact with him. You were still panting and probably had a sexed expression on your face. And it was one that he enjoyed. He opened his mouth and placed his sticky fingers, white with your cum in his mouth. Not breaking eye contact with you he sucked before pulling them back out, clean with his saliva. 

“You’re finished.” he smirked. He was talking about your mark and not your orgasm. You shivered and you tried to glance down at your neck but of course you couldn’t. Your body was still shaking as you struggled to pull yourself up right. 

“Release her and leave.” he hissed at the other women in the room. In your moments of cumming you had forgotten they existed and you felt your cheeks flare up in red. You didn’t just cum for Cardo, but you had came in front of these two random women. They got to your restraints and released you before scurrying away. Immediately your hand went to your neck but Cardo stopped you, his hand around your wrist. 

“Don’t touch it. It’ll ruin it” He informed you. He then pulled you up from the seat and into his body. You weren’t ready to be back up on your feet again and you crumpled in his arms. The two of you just stayed there like that for a moment. His arms around you as you laid limp, cum dripping from your thighs, neck ablaze from the open wounds of the needles. 

After a while you found your footing and stood up and pushed him off of you. You were back to crying but you found no water came from your eyes. You had cried so much that day that you were dry crying, sobbing with no tears. “Let me see.” you cried out. “Let me see!” He stood there unmoving. 

You filled with rage all of a sudden. Unable to contain yourself you punched him in the chest as hard as you could. It wasn’t a hard punch to him. His body remained moving and unfazed. He looked at you with a look of annoyance. This just enraged you even more as you began to punch him over and over again. 

“FUCK YOU. FUCK THIS” shame and guilt washed over you. You had allowed yourself to orgasm and find  _ pleasure _ in this ritual. This hadn’t been the first time this had happened was it? How many girls had sat before you in the chair getting finger blasted in the hopes of distracting them from the branding happening to them. 

“How many?” you hissed throwing some kicks into the mix. “HOW MANY BITCHES HAVE BEEN IN THAT CHAIR?” you spat using his own word against them. You lunged at him again about to throw another punch. With a swish of his clothes he grabbed your wrist stopping you. 

“With me?” his eyes narrowed looking right at you. “None.” He squeezed tighter causing a mewl of pain to escape your lips. You looked at him with disbelief. 

“I don’t believe you” you hissed trying to wrench his hand off of you. 

“Believe it.” he spat back. “Because I requested a chair.” He threw you to the ground and released you. Stooping next to you he picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head. Then he began to walk away towards a door on the other side of the room. 

The shock of hitting the ground caused you to lay there for a moment. Your brain reeled at the statement. You sat up still seething in anger. “What does that mean?” you spat. 

He stopped at the controls and pressed some buttons. The door opened revealing a brightly lit room on the other side. Turning to look at you through his helmet he sighed, “It's usually a bed.” He crossed his arms and nodded his head towards the other room. 

Your brain hadn’t processed his last statement until it all finally clicked. Cardo was the nice one. You could only imagine the other horrors others hand endured in this room. Blinking you remained there on the floor, shock flooding your body. 

“Lets go.” he said firmly and you scrambled to your feet and joined him in the other room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... i'm falling for Cardo.. STOCKHOLM SYNDROME IS REAL ALREADY.


	6. Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're clothed and ready.

The bright lights of the other room stung as you entered. The sting wasn’t more than the throbbing on your neck. Your fingers itched, wanting to relieve the aching feeling but you knew shouldn’t. Unable to help yourself you brought your fingers up to the soreness on your neck and touched it lightly. It was hot under the touch, skin raised in the places where you were marked. Tracing over the scarring you felt the letters. R… E… N… it was really there. A little gasp met your lips as you were met with something wet frosting over your fingers. Pulling your fingers off your mutilated neck you brought them before your face. Darkened red mixed with black ink coated your fingertips causing you to stare at them in shock. Your blood was in front of you, being held by your dainty fingers. You swallowed hard trying to escape the feeling of emptiness you felt inside. 

“Didn’t I tell you  _ not _ to touch it?” Your eyes snapped up and saw Cardo staring at you through his helmet. His arms were crossed and you could tell a look of irritation must’ve been spread across his face. Your lip was quivering. You didn’t even have anything to say. The ink and blood seeped into your fingers drying into your skin. You wanted it off. You looked down at yourself and realized you were still nude. Red flushed your face as you whipped your head around frantically around the room trying to find anything to wipe it on. But the room you found yourself in was bare. Just a mirror on the far side and another door. 

Fingers shaking you held up your hand. You didn’t say anything. You just looked at Cardo with a sense of panic.  _ Get it off _ . You pleaded with your eyes. Cardo cocked his head before sighing. He took the end of his cloak and wrapped it around your fingers before wiping your fluids off. Staring at you the two of you stood in silence in the bare room. His helmet blocked his expression and you had wondered if he was looking at you kindly or coldly. 

“You said you wanted to see.” He spoke gesturing towards the mirror. Turning he whisked towards the other side of the small room. A couple presses on the pad made beeps sound through the room and you jumped startled at the noise. The door behind you opened a couple seconds later and two women stepped in. It startled you once again and you jumped out of their path. Upon further examination, you realized these could only be the same women as before. You looked at them. No. You studied them. You couldn't get a good look from before as you were strapped in a chair in a darkly lit room but now, you saw them in full in front of you. 

Their bodies were bare. Naked from the neck down. Their breasts of ample size, perky nipples and skinny waists. They seemed to be the perfect woman in your eyes. Their face coverings bothered you. The black hoods covered their hair and tousled over their shoulders. Under their darkened veils you couldn’t see their faces. They were each holding something. One had a bundle of fabric and the other seemed to be holding what seemed to be a med field kit. They stood there unmoving and staring directly at Cardo as if waiting for his command. 

You shuddered to yourself. Were these even human beings? They were acting like droids… no… even droids have their own choices and artificial intelligence. They were acting like trained dogs. Obeying to their masters beckon and call. Then a haunting feeling crept over your body. Is that what you would become? A mindless slave? A sexed up being yearning for her master?

Cardo walked over to the two girls, standing in between them. He wrapped his arms around them. “Jara” he kissed the one on his left’s hood. “Kenel.” He kissed the one on the rights. He looked at you with his brows furrowed. 

“Introduce yourself?” he asked. You blinked shooting him a look of disbelief. It had just occurred to you that he didn’t even know your name. He didn’t even ask for it. He had kidnapped you. Killed your family. Mouth fucked you. Watched you bathe. Tattooed you while pushing his fingers in and out of you. And he didn’t even know your name? Ice crept across your face. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” you spoke coldly hissing a little under your breath. Cardo shrunk back as if you had just slapped him across the face. Catching himself he stood upright. 

“I take my leave. The troopers will come and get you and take you back to the common room.” He shot back at you beginning to walk out the door you just came in. “Don’t fight them. It will be really hard to enjoy you if you're dead.” With a whisk of his cloak he left you there with the two women. 

As soon as Cardo was out of sight and hearing they slumped forward as if a pressure was lifted off of them. The one holding the med kit, Kenel took a step forward to you. “I’m here to dress your mark.” she spoke softly cracking it open and pulling out a bacta patch. Reaching it out to place it on your neck you stopped her. 

“I want to see.” you spoke glancing over at the mirror. The two women looked at each other before Kenel nodded lowering her hand. They remained quiet as you walked over to the mirror. You closed your eyes shut, preparing yourself for what you were going to see. Opening them you leaned forward and craned your neck. 

There it was red, black and raw. REN. Tattooed across the right side of your neck. You let out a soft sob to yourself. It was there. Forever. You could never get rid of it. 

“Miss…” a voice spoke softly behind you. You looked in the mirror to see the other girl standing there. Jara. “You best get going.” she held out the bundle of clothing. She then spoke under her breath ever so softly. “I thought you would look good in blue.” You looked at her with a face of softness. It was a true statement of kindness. She did have feelings. She was just like you. You wanted to thank her but Jara didn’t meet your eyes. They remained down as you took the dress from her. 

You were surprised by the sheer weight of it. It was heavy as if it was a robe meant for a princess. You thumbed over the fabric and realized this was straight silk. The bodice was embroidered with gold thread and it had long sheer sleeves. Holding up the dress the skirt was the same silk blue with a sheer tulle overlay… embroidered in gold as well. You looked at the dress in awe. You were to wear this? You were used to wearing elegant dresses but  _ this _ ? _ Here _ ? The shock overcame you flooding. Stepping into it you fumbled with the zipper in the back. Jara stepped forward helping you. Zipping you up you looked at yourself in the mirror. 

God that dress was breathtaking. But why were you in such a garment? You had half expected to be wearing nothing but a veil such as the two women before you. “I… I’m confused.” you spoke aloud looking at them. “Why the dress?” 

Jara didn’t look at you. Her gaze remained on the floor, her hands folded against her stomach. “The commander is here.” she spoke simply as she turned and stepped away allowing Kenel to approach you with the bacta patch. She reached up and placed the soothing ointment on your neck. The commander? This was the second time he had been mentioned. Whoever he was he must’ve been someone important. It was a scary thought in the back of your mind and it bugged you for some reason. 

“We must leave. The stormtroopers will be in here shortly to escort you back to the Common Room.” She told you. She pressed the patch harder and you winced. Leaning forward she whispered. “Cardo has never taken a girl.” Your eyes blew wide and you snapped to look at her but she shook her head looking back down at the ground. You realized they couldn’t be speaking to you on their own volition. You just nodded in acknowledgement and smoothed out your dress. 

Kenel joined Jara and together they walked out of the room through the door they had come in. As soon as it shut as if almost on cue the other door opened and four stormtroopers emerged into the room. “Lets go. Your presence has been requested immediately.” 

Rubbing the bacta patch on your neck you walked towards them. A part of you wanted to fight them. A part of you wanted to die… and yet the other half of you wanted this. They formed up with two in front of you and two behind. Walking in procession you marched back out into the hallway towards the door at the end of the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really just a short filler chapter. I didn't wanna make chapter 7 too long hue hue


	7. Mistakes Get Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren have arrived before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> Public sex, public humiliation, degradation and some light assault...

The doors hissed open as you entered the common room. This time it wasn’t empty as it had been when you first arrived. There were girls everywhere. Some sitting at the table chatting while consuming some food. Others were sitting on the couches laughing and gossiping. One was in the far corner with her nose buried deep in a book. These must have been all the girls… all the girls that belonged as sexual conduits for the Knights of Ren. They all had the tattoo on their neck. Some were faded. Some were fresh. Your eyes trailed the room and you spotted Reiyna talking to another girl   
Her wavy hair was pulled back into a tight intricate updo. Her tan face now applied with some light make up. Trailing down you found a black choker covering her heck. There was a circular pendant hanging from it but you couldn’t make out what was imprinted on it. It was tight and was pressing into her neck. Every breath seemed restricted but she seemed used to it. As if she had learned to breathe around it. Moving downard you saw upon her body a sheer white slip gown and you could see completely through it. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and to you surprise you realized you weren’t wearing any either. Your eyes scanned the room and it struck you that none of these girls were probably wearing any either. Your eyes trailed back to Reiyna. She was gorgeous. Down right beautiful. Except the expression that was crawled upon her face. It wasn’t the cheery bubbly you had experienced with Phasma nor was it the stony ice cold automatic you had seen before. It was straight unease and fear. As if she knew something was coming upon her that she didn’t want.   
The person she was talking to left and began to cross the room and that's when Reiyna’s eyes fell on you. Her expression changed to a nervous one and she walked over to you. “h...Hi.” she bit her lip speaking on her approach.   
“Reiyna.” you nodded your head glaring at her. She looked at you up and down, skeptically.   
“You're standing.” She pointed out almost as if she was in awe.   
“What does that mean?” you spat back at her. She recoiled away from you as if you hurt her.   
“I… I…” she swallowed, or at least tried to. You saw that the collar around her neck was restricting her. “Just… make yourself at home. I’d get some food in you, you look hungry.” She spoke before turning away from you. You watched her go and saw she was limping as she was walking. Paying no attention to it you walked over to the table with food. She was right. You were hungry. In fact you couldn’t remember the last time you had eaten. Was it just that morning you had been taken? Was it even the same day?   
The food all looked fresh and delicious. As you walked closer the scent of the food filled your nostrils and caused you to salivate. Spotting an apple you snatched it up and took a bite out of it. The juice dribbled down your chin as it split in your mouth. Ravenously you bit into it more.   
“You're the new girl aren’t you?” a small voice asked from the table. You looked over seeing two girls sitting across from the other. One was a Twi-lek, her green skin contrasting against the red dress she wore. The other was another human with long blonde hair curling into a braid. Both had REN tattooed on their necks but the human had a tight collar on, just like the one Reiyna had. This one had a square pendant with something stamped on it that you still couldn’t make out.   
“I heard that someone entered today,” the Twi-Lek shrugged, taking a bite out of her food. “I didn’t expect it to be someone that looked like you.” She hissed.   
Her words stung and you opened your mouth in protest. What was that supposed to mean?  
“Anara. Hush.” the other girl snapped at her. “You were in her situation once too to make it easier.” It wasn’t the small voice you had heard before.   
“Yeah.. I’m new.” you swallowed the remaining bits of apple and smoothed your dress. “Just. adjusting.” you said for lack of words.   
The human girl smiled softly at you. “I’m Irellia.” she held out her hand for you to shake. You did cautiously. “I’m Vicrul’s One.” This confused you as everything else did. One? You had heard the other masked man say it before and you had heard Ushar mention something about it too.   
“What?” you asked. The girl's face fell and a sneer came out of Anara’s mouth. It was almost taunting you.   
“You’ll find out soon enough.”   
Before anything else could be said, a quiet hush fell over the room and you heard the doors open. Six masked men strutted in. Their capes raven black and their metal helmets unknowing. The boots echoed on the hard floor as they all shuffled in. Once they had all made their way in the door shut behind them. You studied them and signaled out Cardo who was standing slightly aback and towards your farside. He was the shortest out of them by a couple inches but it didn’t make him look any less menacing alongside the others. You then signaled out Ushar. The man you had grabbed you in the shower room and held you against your will. Even under the mask you felt as if he was looking right at you. Chills filled your body as you peel your gaze away from his unblinking helmet. There was a third man you recognized. One that you had seen accompany Usher into the room with him. Kuruk was it? Looking over them you realized who they were. Before you stood the entirety of the Knights of Ren.They were tall, looming over the room. Their very presence had sent chills through everyone's bones and you could feel power radiating from each and everyone of them. They were warriors for the first order. Serving under the reckless Kylo Ren. But which one was the horrendous murderous leader you had heard so much about?   
All the girls immediately stood and bowed their heads to gaze at the floor. Seeing everyone else do it you did the same. As the girls did so you could hear the Knights fanning out, their boots stomping over the marble floors.   
“REIYNA.” you heard a low voice shout out. “Where the fuck are you you whore?” It was Usher's voice. It sent a cold chill creep up your body. That voice was so demanding. So haunting to you. With a shuffle of fabric and footsteps you glanced upward to see Reiyna making her way towards him. She seemed to be floating. Her head was held up high as she walked swiftly across the room. Stopping she immediately got to her knees in front of Ushar.   
“I’m here sir,” she purred, rubbing her face on the front of Ushar's trousers. Your eyes widened at what just happened before you and you snapped your head back down. Did she just really do that infront of everyone? Their heads were down and not watching but still.. Doing something like that caused your cheeks to flare red.   
“Little Birdie told me you didn’t wear your collar,” You heard Ushar growl and a small yelp come out of Reiynas mouth. You squeezed your eyes shut. Was this happening in front of you? In front of all these people?   
“I...I’m sorry sir!” You heard her yelp out in pain. You stole another look and saw her hair being held in Usher's ever large gloved hand her head wrenched up at a violating angle and his mask was in her face. Noone else had raised their heads as if this was all common place. Gritting your teeth you kept your head down too. Not wanting to get caught watching.   
“You’ll prove that soon enough.” you could hear the grin in Usher's voice and you heard a rustle of clothing and the sound of muffled grounding.   
You heard boots stomping around and movement of the rustle of cloaks. Each Knights moved somewhere into the room. Something slammed onto the table next you and you heard slight moans from where Irellia once was. The moans got louder and you felt a small tap on your shoulder. Looking over you saw Anara. She put a finger to her lips and walked away. It was a warning to remain silent as you moved. To not pay attention to any of the actions going on around you. You took a deep breath and looked anyway.   
Irellia was flat on the table, her legs wrapped around one of the Knights. His helmet was off and the two were locked in a heated embrace. Red crept across your face. They were doing this here? Right now? You bit your lip and looked over to where Reiyna was. The image before you caused your own heat to twitch. She was still on her knees with Ushar towering over her. Another girl was knelt behind her now holding her head firmly in place at his belt. Her face was buried completely at his stomach tears were streaming from her face. A slight bulge was in her throat just above where her tight collar was and you realized she was struggling to breath. Ushar's entire member had been embedded in her throat. She was getting brutally mouth fucked infront of everyone in cruel punishment. Your breath hitched tearing away from the gruesome sight.   
Another knight was now lying sitting on the couch with two girls on either side of him. They leaned over to each other embracing while their hands traveled up and down his body. The smell of sex began to resonate in the room and lustful moans filled your ears.   
You stood there grounded to the spot where you stood unable to comprehend what was going on around you. This was what they were. Girls groomed for the pleasures of the Knights. Tremors shivered through your body and your teeth gnashed in your mouth. None of the girls left the room, they were all watching the sexual display before you. But they were unfazed and unwavered by what was happening like you were. This was your new reality.   
Cardo, helmetless, moved into your line of sight knocking you from your frozen state. You stumbled into the table behind you clattering the dishes and knocking some food askew. He pressed his body against you and moved his hands under your thighs to bring them up around his waist.   
“What the fuck do you think your’e doing?” you hissed trying to push back from him a little bit.   
“Just go with it I’m not gonna do anything” he whispered bucking his hips into you. Your bare clit rubbed against the front of his trousers and you let out a soft shiver. He grinded into you and you felt the growing length of him press against your folds.   
You let out a couple mewls of pleasure before stopping yourself. This wasn’t right you didn’t want this. The table under you was shaking, not because of Cardos movements but because there was blown on fucking on the table next to you. Irellias moans were screaming in your ear. You could tell she was fighting against it. She didn’t want to be fucked as much as you didn’t want Cardo dry humping you but there was nothing she could do except play into the pleasure.   
“There’s rooms over to your right.” And you looked and saw a series of doors. Another Knight was dragging a helpless girl across the room by her hair towards it. One of the doors opened allowing him to throw the girl in before he stepped in after her. Together they disappeared as the door shut behind them. Rooms for privacy you realized. Probably for the most brutal fuckings that shouldn’t be shared. Your lips quivered and shook your head firmly. “I’ll go easy on you.” He reassured before peeling himself off of you . He took your wrist and pulled you off the table. You tried to pull your wrist away but he squeezed tight and began to drag you to the doors. You couldn’t do anything but follow. Tears were in your eyes. This is it.   
As you neared the doors. One of them opened with a hiss. Cardo stopped in his tracks causing you to run into him. You looked up at him annoyed but realized the expression on his face. It was stone cold and… fearful? As if he had just seen a ghost. A hush came over the room as everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Some Knights were stopped inside of their vessels. And poor Reiyna had Ushar’s dick all the way down her throat, frozen.   
You peered around Cardo and saw who had just exited the doors before you. Something like a black shadow fell over your body as you saw the man. He was dressed in black with a long cape flowing over his shoulders. His mask was more detailed than the other ones were. It had a black top with a silver lining around the eyes. A black triangular voice piece over set the front. His shoulders were up high and he was standing with a presence of evil authority.   
Without even knowing it, your mind found the name to match the daunting figure. Kylo Ren. This was Kylo Ren. You swallowed looking at him. His presence intimidated everyone in the room. There was a rustle of movement as a girl in an elegant black dress walked up from behind him. She stopped standing at his side, her hands folded in front of her. Her long curly hair fell over her shoulders in a half-up half down style. Her eyes were a bronze yellow, hooded and enhanced by black eye shadow. She held herself with the same demeanor as Kylo Ren did. Powerful as if her place was by his side. Her neck was a bright purple hue. Covered in marks around her tattoo. Looking closer you also saw she was wearing a bright red choker. This time you could see the pendant was in the shape of the helmet of Kylo Ren.   
The chokers all made sense to you now. She was his personal bitch. Like how Irellia said she was Vicruls. Why Ushar had called out to Reiyna. Yet her demeanor was that of power as if she was happy to be with Kylo Ren. Once she had taken her place next to him, the two of them scanned the room together. You heard quick and heavy movement around you as if there was a pnaic. The flutter of fabric echoed before it went silent again.   
Lip quivering you scanned the room and your eyes widened. Every Knight had their eyes on you. Some with looks of amusement and dignity. Your eyes met Ushar’s and it shone with a knowing glare. They were all looking at you as if you were prey. Blinking at the sudden sense of being hunted, you noticed every girl was on their knees. They were bowing in a sense, their foreheads pressing the ground. Bare asses high in the air as if they were worshipping something…. Or someone. You were the only girl standing and obvious confusion spread across your face.   
Thick heavy footsteps sounded from behind you with the high pitched click of something becoming undone. Before you even had a chance to turn your back was hit with something cold and hard. It was a rather hard hit as it sent your breath flying out of you and you crumpled to the floor on your hands and knees. You choked out spewing spit and turned to look at your assailant. Before you could a boot pressed against your back pushing your chest all the way to the floor. Tears formed in your eyes as your cheek was pressed against the cold marble floor, the pressure of the boot causing your breath to come in ragged heaves. There was another click and you heard a vibrating hum crackle to life.   
A red hue caught your eye and it glinted against the shine in the floor. The hum whipped to right next your ear and you let out a little squeal of fear. It was hot and the energy surrounding it grazed against your ear. You knew what the ancient weapon was. The old sabers of the Jedi Legends.   
“Did anyone teach you respect?” you heard a low voice grumble mechanically. It sent shivers up and down your spine. You wanted to speak but the blade inched closer to your face. It was the voice of Kylo Ren and it caused your pussy to clench as your ass was raised high in the air for him. You swallowed the blade humming against your cheek. Utter confusion filled you and you squirmed under his boot fear engulfing you. The blade withdrew from your face and you heard the hum fade away as it was turned off. The pressure off your back was lifted but you didn’t dare move from the position you were. Red came over your face as the boots came around your body and stopped in front of your face.   
Ren bent down and grabbed you from under your chin, pulling your face up to meet his. In the reflection of his visor you saw yourself. Weak and humiliated. Your face locked in his grip, eyes pleading out in fear.   
“Did you just not know?” he asked his voice booming in his ears. “Or perhaps you learned of the punishments that would come of this?” The amusement in voice echoed through the vocoder. He gripped your chin harder and pulled your face to meet his. Your breath fogged against the metal of his helmet and you stared at your own eyes in the reflection. Finding yourself gave you a little bit of courage. You had only heard the vicious stories of Kylo Ren but now as he was in front of you as a man you found a new light burn in you. The silence between you built an uncomfortable tension across the room.   
“Answer me bitch.” He hissed at you. Glaring at him you felt a wave of confidence surge through you. He was but a man. A big bully trying to scare you into submissions.   
With the new found courage you opened your mouth. “Fuck you.”   
The gasps that echoed through the room were loud and clear. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Cardo take a step back and bring a hand to his face hiding it in what seemed to be second hand embarrassment.   
Ren released your face and stood up. You stayed on the ground looking up at him glaring triumphantly. You felt good. As if you were the one in charge and not Ren. Yet that feeling was short lived. Suddenly something was at your throat squeezing. Your hands grabbed at your throat to remove the pressure around it but there was nothing there. Kylo had his hand outstretched to you squeezing his fingers into a curl. Moving his hand upward you felt your body being lifted by your neck and you suspended into the air. You were kicking and struggling to breathe. He turned his back on you and began walking to the door he had just emerged from. Your body began to follow him and you tried to scream out kicking. He was moving you to his whim somehow and you didn’t understand it. You didn’t want to go with him.   
The Knights moved forward as if to follow you but Ren stopped and shook his head before opening the door. He threw you in and you landed in a crumpled mess on the metal floor. The pressure around your neck was released yet you still struggled to breathe.   
“This one. I want to punish myself.” He spoke to them before shutting the door leaving the two of you in the dimly lit room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUNISHMENT TIMMEEEEEEEE... huehuehuheueheueh


	8. Mind Your Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "punishment" was not what either you and Kylo had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> some more finger rape... definite mind rape... and Kylo's not nice but is he ever?

Ren just stood at the doorway looking at you on the floor. You stared back at him unmoving your teeth gritting in your mouth. He stared at you and you stared at him as if both of you were desperately trying to read what was going on in each other's minds. It was a battle of mental strength as the two of you locked in a silent battle. He moved first but only to cross the distance between you. His movements were smooth and fluid as he approached you, his strides long.Your heart pounded in your chest. You could feel each beat grow stronger and stronger as he came closer to you. With only a couple of big steps, he was in front of you towering over you in a heap of black fabric. 

You looked away from him not wanting to meet his eyes again. His fabric fluttered in the silence as he bent down to your level. The room was so quiet, apart from your beating heart, you could hear his slight breathing through the vocoder on his helmet. 

“You’re difficult to read,” he spoke, his deep mechanical voice echoing in your ears. The statement took you aback a little. It caused your mind to try to search for the meaning behind his words. Yet you ignored this and allowed your eyes to scan the room. It was empty with just a bed. Your stare lingered on it. It was a large bed. The covers neatly folded over it as if it had just been cleaned. 

The sight of the bed caused you to think of what was going to happen here. Was Kylo Ren going to finally take you to fulfill the purpose you were brought here for? Were you to be used as a mindless sex sleeve just laying there taking the most feared man in the galaxy’s cock? You bit your lip tension filling your body. 

You heard Ren let out a scuff of disdain and you turned to meet his gaze. “You dare disrespect me…” His gloved hand shot up around your throat squeezing slightly. “And then stare at a bed with a sense of longing?” He hissed standing up, pulling your body up with him. Your lip quivered and you felt your breath quicken against his throat. Your heart was beating louder now and you were sure Ren could feel your quickened pulse in your throat. Once you were on your feet the pressure around your neck tightened even more. Heat erupted from your inner thighs as you felt you cunt twinge with a sense of pleasure. Was this really turning you on? As if to ebb him on further you wiped your tongue slowly across your lips as if his grip was pleasuring you. His grip tightened. The two of you were locked in your mental state once again. Both of you challenge the other to make a move. 

“What's your name?” He asked, breaking the silence while staring into your eyes through his visor. And just like that the question snapped you back out of your lustful thoughts. He didn’t know who you were. Noone did. Cardo didn’t know. Reiyna didn’t know. Phasma didn’t know. Your name had not dropped once from your lips. You hadn’t heard it since that morning when your mother told you that she loved you. 

You realized your name was now your power. You didn’t want someone screaming it out to you like Reiyna as you received a public punishment. Noone was going to use it against you as the Knights did with everyone else. You weren’t going to fall into the trap. An evil grin crept across your face as the grip around your neck tightened softly again. 

“Fuck. You.” you hissed in his face. His hand loosened as if he was taken aback by the words that had just come out of your mouth The gloved hand pulled away from the grip around your and you smirked triumphantly. Before you could take another breath you felt your feet lift off the ground and you were flying. Your body slammed into the metal wall behind you. The breath escaping your body once again on the harsh impact. Bones screamed out in pain. Your head buzzing from the quick contact. Letting out a harshend groan you blinked your eyes open. White circles and lines danced from within your vision. You felt as if a rock was on top of you pinning you to the wall. No limb was moving even if you tried. You were stuck, stapled to the wall by invisible hands. 

“You need to learn some manners,  _ whore _ ” Ren snapped. He stood before you with his hand outstretched. “Know your place.” The pressure against your body exemplified. It seemed to be now pushing you into the wall harder than before. Your body screamed out in discomfort. 

This wasn’t it. You weren’t going to go out like this. You weren’t going to be degraded and diminished to just another whore. You weren’t going to submit like the other girls. You were strong. You weren’t weak. Digging deep within yourself you took a straggled breathe. “MAKE ME” The volume of your own voice shocked you. You hadn't meant to yell it out. You forced your eyes to meet Ren’s as you gazed upon him with a look of indifference. His hand shot to the ground and the massive pressure was released off your body. You fell to the floor, your knees stinging as they met the floor. 

Ren’s hands balled up in fists and you felt the seething anger come from him. “One more time, What's. Your. Name?” he growled through gritted teeth. No words came out of you as you just glared at him from on the floor. Ren began pacing. “Say it bitch. Say it.” he hissed. You met him with more silence. You remained unmoved. 

With a flash he had grabbed his saber from his belt and ignited it pointing the blade at you as he rushed forward. “SAY IT” he shouted at you. Lifting your head with a sense of prudence you allowed the saber blade to fall under your chin. Swallowing you just looked up at him with a mischievous look in your eyes. “ Make me.” you said again in confidence. Ren let out a guttural howl as the blade whipped back as if he was going to slice your head off. You closed your eyes and waited. 

This was how you were going to die, by Kylo Ren’s saber in a dark room. Noone was going to miss you but at least they didn’t know your name. They wouldn’t be able to have your name roll off their tongue in jest. The thought comforted you as you prepared to meet your maker. The saber buzzed its red fury as it whizzed forward causing sparks to fly as it made contact with its target. 

That target however was not you but the wall above you where you had just been pinned to. Your eyes opened in shock to find a long gauge next to your head. Ren gripping his saber harder pulled back again and again making contact with the wall, slicing it in feats of anger. He… was he throwing a fucking tantrum infront of you? You stared at the masked man in front of you as he sliced the wall around you completely unfazed. He wasn’t going to kill you, you realized and that filled you with assurance. 

After the wall had been decimated he deactivated his saber and threw it across the room. His footsteps echoing as he came to you and grabbed you by the hair. He dragged you across the room and threw you on to the bed. You landed with a little gasp and felt yourself being pinned down by invisible hands again. 

“Death doesn’t faze you.” He pointed out standing over you. “I’ll just take it myself.” Your eyes widened at the tone of his voice. Whatever he meant it couldn’t be good. “You will tell me your name. Or I will take it.” 

“No.” you hissed back. You were firm in your decision. 

“Then prepare yourself.” he didn’t say this softly or as a warning. He said it more as a harsh command. Prepare yourself for what? You didn’t even have time to think as a gloved hand was looming over your face pulling at something. 

That something was your mind. You felt the tug at the front of your brain. It was almost as if your insides were trying to rip itself apart. The pain tore through your cranium causing a high pitched shriek to come out of you. Tears welled in your eyes and you screamed squeezing your eyes shut. A hand was grabbing at your brain gnawing at each wrinkle, moving them apart as if he was searching for something. Soon the pain became too much for you to handle until you felt your self fading. Finally Unable to contain it you allowed yourself to slip into blackness. 

A small light shone through your eyes as you blinked them open. Everything was foggy. Looking around you you realized you were no longer in the room you were in with Ren but instead at home in your room laying on the bed. Your eyebrows furrowed as you stared up at the ceiling. Had the days past events just been a horrific dream? A haunting nightmare? You turned your head looking around and sat up. Swallowing you moved yourself off the bed and towards your room door. Your house was rather silent, it was never this quiet. Apart from how high ranking your parents were, they were always busy with guests flowing in and out of the house. 

Slowly you crept forward out into the hallway tiptoeing as if you weren’t supposed to be there. 

“Hey sissy!” the voice startled you causing you to jump. Turning you saw your sister dressed in a pink gown. Your heart leapt with joy. She was here in front of you. Smiling. Her long black hair brushed and draped over her shoulders. Her soft blue eyes staring right at you. Yet something about her seemed… odd and out of place. You studied the gown she was wearing. You don’t recall ever seeing her in it before. Maybe it was new. But something tugged at your mind. She hated pink. You frowned at her more. “About time you woke up silly.” There was something strange about her tone of voice. She was never one for nicknames. She walked by you. 

“Leienna…” you gave her a smile and began to walk in pace with her. “What’s going on?” you asked her confused about your dream.. Was it a dream?

“I don’t know what you mean. Mom’s in the kitchen making breakfast. Let's go eat, I’m hungry.” Your breath hitched. YOur mother? In the Kitchen? Didn’t you have servants for that. Everything was so strange and out of place. Silently you kept walking in pace with her. YOu rounded the corner to the kitchen doors. Leienna opened them and allowed you to go through first. 

Your heart shattered seeing your mother again. Her graying hair was up how she always wore it. She was dressed in her normal royal red regalia and was stirring something on the stove. You saw the crinkles in her eyes and your heart softened. It was your mother.. She was really here. 

“Mother…” you breathed out and she looked up at you. 

“Alskdj” her voice was garbled as she called out to you. Like she was underwater. You blinked. “About time you joined us!” Her voice went back to normal. Something inside you stirred. You looked around at everything and you realized. This was the dream. Ren must be filling your thoughts with past memories. 

“Alskds,” a garbled Leinna said, “Are you okay?” She asked taking a step towards you. You took a step back. The thing that was garbled must’ve been your name. Ren was here in your mind with you searching for it. But he couldn’t form the memories on his own. He was here hoping that the thought of your name would slip out so you would have it. 

“No.” you hissed. More garbled sounds came out of both your mother and sister. Their lips were moving but the words sounded faint and underwater. Their eyes were deadlocked on you and slowly they stalked towards you. 

“No you won’t have it FUCK OFF.” you screamed out, shrinking down into a ball and covering your hands over your ears. The sharp pain came back into your mind and you screamed out louder. The world was crumbling around you once again as you faded back into black. 

Your eyes opened and you were back laying pinned to the bed. Ren had recoiled away from you at this point panting heavily. Suddenly the pressure was lifted and you bolted upright. Your head was throbbing as your heart beated against it. The pressure was so enormous you wanted to reach in and rip your own brains out right then and there. 

“How’d you do it,” Ren hissed. Your lip quivered. He was angry. You could feel his hatred towards you. “How could you block me out.” he growled, stalking back towards you. Your throat was dry and hoarse from screaming, you opened your mouth for a reply but you felt the hands back at your throat pushing you back until you met the wall. Ren removed his cloak before crawling up into the bed with you. His helmet glinted in the light and soon it was pressed against your face, forehead to forehead. 

The invisible hands removed themselves as Ren replaced it with his own gloved hand. He knocked your knees open with his own forcing himself in between your legs. You pushed up against him trying to fight back but he was too strong. Tears welled up in your eyes as you looked into his visor. It was pitch black. No emotion that you could read. You only saw yourself, red cheeks and watery eyes, afraid and scared. 

“I  _ will _ teach you to be a whore,” he spoke his other hand moving towards the innards of your thighs. “You will break for me. You will succumb to me.” You felt the leather rub against the outer folds of your sex. You shivered in a sense of pleasure but your head was still screaming out no. “Soon everything will be mine.” 

A gloved finger tore into your pussy, no lube and you definitely aren't wet. A choked out cry emitted from your lips and your body shaking. The feel of the one digit hurt you to your core and you squirmed trying to kick out. His thumb rubbed against the nub of your lit as his finger curled and turned inside of you. “This…” You felt another gloved finger move closer. “Will.” He shoved it in causing you to arch your back with eyes blown wide from the pain. “All.” The fingers moved in and out of you faster as you felt your own body turn against you. Slick began to emit from your innards coating his fingers in self-lubrication. “Be” He shoved them in further, pressing his thumb firmly against your clit. The sensation filled you all the way to your fingers and toes. It was pleasure. “MINE.” he snarled finger fucking your now wet pussy. He tore through your folds, adding a third finger as his hand moved in and out of you. The hand around your throat squeezed trying to shut off any sounds you were beginning to make. 

Without realizing it you began to buck against his fingers, moaning out in pleasure. It felt good… but god's you didn’t want this. The internal conflict in our brain caused you to cry. His fingers were thick and long. The feel of his leather gloves sliding in and out of your insides caused tremors through your body.  _ Fuck. Fuck. FUCK _ . You cried out in your mind. Pressure was building down in your tummy and you wanted the sweet release. Your toes curled and you brought your hands up to Ren’s shoulders squeezing them lightly. It was almost as if you were telling him to continue. You were close. The euphoria of his fingers filling your mind… breaking you almost. Your pussy clenched around his fingers and you felt as if you were going to release. 

He pulled them out and withdrew away from you, his hand leaving your neck. You let out a soft groan as you pressed your thighs together trying to give you some friction against the tight build up down there. He had left you a panting mess with an aching pussy. “You wanted to come,” you heard him say tauntingly. You glared at him, trying to figure out what he was playing at. Just moments before he was trying to rip into your mind and the next he was fingering you stopping before your completion. 

It was what he was trying to do… Get you to want him and need him. You gritted your teeth trying to search for anything to say. 

“I don’t need you to get off,” you hissed. Your pussy clenched as if telling you,  _ yeah right. Give me fingers back _ . Ren crossed his arms before moving off the bed. He pulled his wrist back and you thought he was going to slap you. All he did was press a button from his comm link on his wrist guard. 

“Yes Commander,” a strained voice echoed out. In the background you heard moaning and sex mewls of girls. You winced realizing it must be one of the Knights. 

“Gather everyone. I changed my mind.” He spoke. 

“Sir?” the other voice questioned. 

“Seems to me this one… doesn’t need just me.” He turned to look at you on the bed. Red blazed across your body. 

“Right away commander…” the comm clicked but not before you heard a muffled “Get off me bitch” and what sounded like a hard slap and a cry. 

You stared at Ren in fear. What had he just done? Your lip quivered and you shrank into the wall. He just looked at you on the bed, his arms crossed as he waited. The two of you locked back into mental warfare. You glaring and him just staring at you though the blank expression of his metal mask.

Moments later the door opened and the two of you turned to meet the intrusion. Your eyes widened and you shrink back in fear. All 6 of the Knights of Ren stood before you. Some maskless, some only clothed from the waist down. Ushar stood in the front with only his trousers on. You blinked. This was the first time you had seen him helmetless. He was tanner than you would’ve imagined and he had shaggy dark hair. A long scar tore across his face from the left forehead, through his nose and meeting at the end of his right ear. The look he gave you sent shivers up your spine. It was a look of desire, and lust. 

Ren walked towards them and placed a hand on Ushar’s shoulders. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Ren turned and began to walk out the door. 

“Break her.” Ren’s final command echoed in your ears. You felt your whole body turn to jelly in fear. You knew what was to come upon you. Without saying anything else, Ren stepped out and the door hissed shut behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly gets turned on by mind fuckery... hue hue hue. Don't judge me for this next chapter.


	9. A Break of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren carry out your "punishment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> INTENSE GANGRAPE, BLOOD, UNCONSENUAL EVERYTHING, DP

“Well isn’t this a treat…” Ushar inched towards you. His frame towering over you. Your entire body trembled as you shimmied away on the bed and put your back against the wall. You brought your knees to your chest as if to hide. Maybe you’d blend into the wall. Maybe you'd disappear into nothingness. Your eyes traveled to meet Cardo’s and your lip trembled. 

“Cardo please…” you pleaded, your voice shaking. But the look he gave you was not the same ones he gave you before. His stare was cold and unforgiving. As if you were someone he had never met before. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Please what?” He sneered. Who was this person in front of you? Where were the kind eyes from before? The person who wanted to take it slow and nurture you through your pain? Tears welled in your eyes as you felt the bed shift. Ushar had plopped down next to you and he gazed over you smiling softly. 

“Spread those legs for me,” He ordered casually. His fingers tapped lightly across your ankle. You shook your head, your face burning. This wasn’t something you wanted. A little chuckle erupted from all of them. 

“Of course of course!” Ushar clapped his hands “Aren't we strangers? Where are our manners?” He gave a little fake bow, his fingers moving up towards your shin. “I’m Ushar… and you already know Cardo of course.” He then pointed to everyone else as he said their names. “Vicrul,” he rolled his eyes. “Ap’Lek,” He let out a tiny nod to you. “Kuruk” He lickedd his lips and sneered at you. “and Trudgen.” He took of his helmet staring at you with beady eyes. 

Their names flashed in your mind. As if you cared a fraction of the galaxy about any of them. You returned your gaze back to Ushar whose fingers now trailed up to your knee. You were seething in anger. Here he was trying to make nice with you as if you already didn’t know what was going to happen to you. You swallowed before gritting your teeth. Ushar saw your expression and he scoffed. 

“As if looks can kill…” his fingers at your thigh. “Pin her down.” Ushar hissed out. Before you could even move Ushars fingers drove into you thigh wretching it apart from the other one. Your dress hiked up to your thighs just barely covering your underwearless cunt. Someone else had a hold of your other thigh wretching it open and pulling you away from the wall. You slid down the bed until your back was flat against it and you were staring straight up at the ceiling. Ushar’s scarred face came into your vision as he straddled your chest, fumbling with his pant zipper. You swallowed hard and kicked at who ever was at your thighs but it was no use. You were screaming letting out pained frantic shrieks but it was to no avail. 

The view of the lower half of your body was obstructed by Ushar but you could feel someone move in between your legs. A wet fleshy feeling crept from below you and you shuddered. The finger fucking from Ren had left you sensitive and raw. Without climaxing from before your pussy ached and it wanted more. You bucked your hips up to meet whatever was down there and your clit made contact with a salivating tongue. Moans escaped your body as whoever it was began licking and sucking around your clit. His tongue flicking in and out of you. 

Ushar felt you twitch and looked back at what was going on behind him. “Damn Cardo… never seen you like this with a whore before.” he chuckled out before finally unzipping his pants. You felt your body go numb, not from the enormous penis swinging in your face but the fact that the person inbetween your legs, likcing and sucking your sex was Cardo. Anger filled your body once again and you started to thrash. 

“No no no… GET  _ OFF _ OF ME!” You screeched bringing your hands up trying to push Ushar off of you. He grabbed your wrists, gathering them in one giant hand and pinned them above your head. The hands holding your thighs down squeezed tighter and pushed them into the bed. You couldn’t move anymore. They were too strong and you remained locked, legs spread open and your hands above your head. 

Cardo began sucking harder at your clit causing your toes to curl. It didn’t feel too bad, but it definitely wasn’t something you wanted. Then he nipped you. It was soft at first and you felt your body shudder. But then he nipped you even harder, gnawing at your sensitive numb and you let out a choked out cry. Mouth open you rolled your eyes into the back of your head squeezing every muscle in your body to try to relieve the enormous pressure building up inside of you. 

You wanted this to be over already. It was already too much for you. “Please stop. Don’t do this Cardo. No!” you pleaded out wanting him to finally save you but he just bit down on your clit again causing you to howl in pain.  _ Slap _ !. Pain seared across your face as the back of Ushar’s hand met with your right cheek. 

“You need to shut up whore.” He hissed before taking his cock in his hand and thumbing it. He shifted above you and moved so his erection was right above your face. You grimaced at the sweaty smell that emitted from him. It was gross and you tried to look away tears welling in your eyes. “Open girl.” You pressed your lips together and firmly shook your head. 

“Allow me…” you heard Cardos voice. What the fuck was Cardo going to do to you know? Hate wretched your very heart as you wanted to retort back but you didn’t dare open your mouth. His mouth withdrew from your pussy and you felt your body relax. You heard the shuffling of clothing and a zipper being undone. Your eyes blew wide as you craned your neck to try to see but the only view you got was Ushar’s massive cock in your face. 

Ushar was looking at Cardo however. “Didn’t I dib it?” he frowned, squeezing your wrists together cause you to let out a whimper through closed lips. Cardo chuckled his laugh filling our body with fear. It was an evil laugh. As if he had no remorse for what he was about to do. 

“I found her. Get your own bitch.” You felt him move in between you. Something pressed against the lips of your labia. Realization sent shockwaves through your body. It was his cock rubbing against your wet clit trying to get your juices to coat it. You were soaking you could feel it. In fear you tried to squirm out again but your body was stuck. Hopelessly pinned. 

With a thrust you felt Cardo tear right through your sex, plunging deep into your walls and hitting the back of your cervix. The only thing you could do was roll the eyes into the back of your head and scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Your pussy clamped down almost as if it had longed for his cock. Cardo began rolling his hips in and out of you. It wasn’t a soft slow pace but rough and torturous. And it filled your whole body with euphoria. The fabric of his pants grazed against your thighs causing you to mewl out even more from the stimulus. Fuck. Cardo felt good. His dick inside of you felt good. Tears came to your eyes and they began to fall slowly. Cardo thrusted in hard again. This time at a leftward angle. Tingles filled your entire body. It was deep as you felt the pressure instensify in your sex. He had found your spot and now he was driving deep into it. 

“Cardo!” you moaned out. “Fuck.. fuck...FUCK!” You panted out. For a moment in your sexual bliss you had forgotten about Ushar, but he was ready for Cardo’s movements. Once you had screamed out your last “Fuck” he had taken his cock and drove it deep into your throat. The sudden intrusion took you by surprise and you tried to move your head to shake him out of your mouth. His other hand grabbed the hair on the top of your head and began to pump it back and forth matching the pace of his hip thrusts. He drove his dick to the back of your throat before pulling out till his head was at your lips. The process kept repeating over and over. Saliva began to froth in your mouth. You whimpered and mewled. There was nothing you could do. 

You were lying there getting hopelessly mouth fucked while your cunt was getting pounded in. Your mind was screaming out no but your body was hopelessly melting under Cardo’s and Ushar’s whim. Ushar pulled your head off his dick and you gasped for air. You choked out moaning by Cardo’s violent thrusts in you. “Oh you like it?” he sneered leaning down and spitting in your face. It hit your eye and you squeezed it shut. You wanted to wipe it off but you couldn’t you were still pinned down. Slowly it trailed down your cheek mixing in with your tears. Ushar moved out from on top of you. His hands released yours but you were too lost to fight back. You only moved your hands to the side of your head, releasing the soreness from your shoulders. Gripping the covers you opened your good eye to look at Cardo. 

His face was red, eyes half lidded as he looked up at you. His fingers dug into your hips pulling your cunt on and off his dick. Little groans escaped his lips as he pounded in you. Your cunt was throbbing at this point. You wanted to cum. Your body was convulsing from under him and your cunt clenched. “Ask for permission.” Cardo grunted out squeezing his hands into your hips harder. You only looked at him dazed. 

“Wha~?” you breathed out trying to keep yourself from falling into pleasure. 

“If you want to cum. You ask me,” he snarled his hands shooting from your hips to your neck. You cried out and brought your hands to meet his wrists. He shifted so your butt lifted off the bed causing your back to arch as he drove deeper into you. The fingers around your neck squeezed until you felt yourself not being able to draw a deep breath anymore. Tears were falling from your face harder than ever before. 

“Please Cardo..”  _ please stop this… _ you thought loud and hard in your head. His cock twitched inside of you and you felt him shift to meet your spot again. Bursts of pleasure hit you with each thrust he made. Quivers shook through your body as you arched your back even more, meeting his thrusts with your own hips. 

“Please  _ what _ ,” he snarled out. You choked gasping for air. The pressure was too much. The repeated slamming against your tender spot deep within your walls caused your mind to go blank. You wanted to cum… no… you  _ needed  _ to cum. 

“Cardo… p...p-please..” you choked out squeezing your fingernails into his wrist. You felt them tear into his skin and the cold liquid of blood brushed on your finger tips. “P-please, l-let me… c-cum,” you sobbed out. Your eyes were locked on his as a sly smile erupted on his face. His fingers let up but he didn’t release your neck. Finding your self actually being able to breathe you began to moan again, writhing under him like the sex sleeve you were meant to be. 

“Cum. Cum on my dick you whore,” Cardo spat finally releasing your neck and grabbing your hips again for stability. He thrusted inside you harder and harder until you felt your whole body fading only to the pleasure that was of your cunt. With toes curling, fingers gripping the covers, panting erratically, you squeezed tight around Cardo’s hard member and came on his dick just like he ordered you too. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you screamed out letting your orgasm ride through your body. You felt your pussy clench and convulse as the pressure left your body. Leaving you in a fit of moans and pants. 

Cardo then pulled out of your slick dripping pussy and moved to the position where Ushar once was. He jerked his cock off over your face. “Open.” Through half lidded eyes you stared up at him, unable to process the command he had just spoke. Growling at your delay, he grabbed your chin and squeezed. Your mouth tore open just as white jets of cum spurted out of him all over your face. Streams landed on your tongue and the salty bitter taste immediately filled your mouth. Groaning and pumping out the last of his orgam, he leaned down to your face. 

“Now bitch.. You are going to service my brothers just as you did me,” he hissed giving your face a light slap. Before you could even think he moved off of you swiftly and flipped your body over. Your body was still weak after your orgasm. Why the fuck had you come so hard? Your brain wasn’t processing any of the movements you heard and you felt hands at your hips forcing your ass up off the bed. The fabric of your dress fell to your back.  _ THWACK! _ A hand had slapped across your bare ass. You mewled into the bed trying to wipe your face off in the covers but Ushar grabbed your chin and pulled you up to look at him. 

“You keep that on there,” he hissed rubbing his cock against your lips again. Your lip quivered as another spank jostled your body. There was nothing you could do, you knew you couldn’t fight it anymore. Slowly opening your mouth you allowed Ushar’s cock to return inside your mouth. Gathering a bunch of your hair into his hands he methodically guided your head to bob against his massive cock. 

“Where’d you find this one,” someone spoke chuckling.  _ THWACK!  _ You whimpered, but the sound was muffled by the sound of dick fucking your throat. There was now a hand at each of your cheeks and you felt them being spread apart. You shivered as your sex was exposed to whoever was down there now. Fingers were trailing up and down your folds leaving trails of wetness in between your legs. They rubbed further upward, towards your other hole and you let out a squeal of shock. Not there. Not ever there. The finger rubbed the outside lightly, coating the rim with the juices from your pussy. 

“Vicrul… I don’t think she’s ready….” you heard Cardo said. Straining you looked over next to you to find Cardo laying there just watching in your peripheral vision. His eyes met yours and it was the expression that you had known before. It was if he was trying to protect you. 

You felt a pang of betrayal deep inside you. Fuck Cardo. Fuck this. Noone cared about you at all. You wanted to show Cardo that  _ he _ did this to you. Taking a deep breath through your nose you moved your head forward on Ushar’s dick. His cock now was sliding deep down your throat. It hurt. It hurt so bad as he tore past your uvula and into your esophagus. Your nose met the patch of hair around his groin, just like Reiyna did in the common room. Once he was all the way in you glared at Cardo with a sense of pride.  _ Fuck you. _ You said in your mind and his eyes widened, almost as if he knew exactly what you were proving to him. 

Ushar let out a little groan. “Fuck.” he breathed out gripping the back of your hair harder. He hesitated for a moment, as if he was in shock by the stunt you just pulled. But it wasn’t long before he began ferociously fucking your throat. Each thrust felt like fire to you. Your neck burning as you tried to open up the deepest parts of your mouth to allow Ushar’s dick to travel all the way. Almost as if Vicrul was waiting for this signal. This voluntary sexual act that you had inflicted on Ushar seemed to give him the assurance he needed from you. 

A slicked finger pushed inside your ass and you choked out against Ushar’s dick. It hurt as it pushed further into your tightness. 

“Oh?” you heard Vicrul snicker as you were whimpering out in pain. “She’s a virgin here.” The statement caused you to squirm. You shook your ass trying to pull the finger out but Vicrul just pushed it in deeper squeezing the cheek of your ass with his other hand. Ushar kept deep throating you driving his cock deep into your mouth.

This was torture. Pain ebbed from your throat to your ass. Tears kept coming from your eyes as you tried to pull away from being sandwiched between these two men. Something cold and cool poured over your rim causing you to yelp out. You knew what it was. It was lube graciously spread over your tight virgin ass. It was inevitable at this point. Somehow you managed to pop off of Ushar’s dick. You let out a couple of breathy pants trying to regain the breath you had lost from the ruthless mouth fucking. 

“No. Stop please no there!” You groaned out crawling forward a little. It was no use as you were only pulled back by Vicrul. He slapped your ass once again causing you to yelp out in pain. 

“Now, now.. Where are you going?” he taunted. “Are we not pleasuring you enough?” You looked back to glare at him. Making eye contact with this monster was probably the worst thing you could do as he slid a second finger inside. Pain erupted from your back side and you let out a loud scream. You gripped the covers, your body trembling. 

Shaking your head your lip quivered, “Please.. Anywhere but there.” you cried. 

“Ap’lek, lay down next to her.” you heard Vicrul say to someone. The bed shifted as someone laid down with a thump. You looked over to see someone still helmeted and you swallowed. The fingers were removed from your ass and you felt yourself being lifted on top of the other man. They manhandled you until your pussy was right on top of his erection. A slight moan escaped your lips as he rubbed against your folds. 

“I… i don’t want this,” you moaned out as you felt yourself sliding down his dick splitting into you. “Please don’t!” you screamed as he thrusted up into you. It tore through your core as you began being helpless being pounded up into. Pleasure tore through your body as you collapsed on his chest crying into his bare muscles. 

The fingers were back at the rim of your ass and they plunged back in. A howl tore through you as you threw your head back arching your back. The pressure and pain that built up as both of your holes cause your cunt to clench once again. Another orgams tore through your body searing every appendage with pleasure. You convulsed and moaned out before collapsing back on Ap’lek’s chest, your head hitting the bottom of his helmet. You felt Ap’lek’s hands on your shoulders as he lifted you up to look at him. 

“Did you just cum?” he hissed slowing down his steady thrusting pace. Panting the only thing you could do was let out a soft nod as your eyes fluttered shut. He released you causing you to collapse back down on his chest. HIs arms wrapped around your body holding you closer to him. “We have punishments for shit like that.” you heard him hiss again. 

He began pounded up into your cunt at a pace you couldn’t match. You dug your face into his chest screaming at the faster pace. It tore through your sensitive pussy driving itself deep in and out of your walls. His dick was enormous, you could feel it inside of you for every thrust sent a dull throb of pain. You had almost forgotten the fingers in your ass until they withdrew from you. The pressure lessened up a little as one of your holes was now empty and you let out a slight sigh of release. Maybe this would be all over soon. 

Tears streamed down your face, leaving trails from Cardo’s dried cum. Every part of your body was exhausted and sore. Was this what was to become of you? Just getting pleasurous torture for the rest of your life? You wanted to sleep. If you fell asleep you could wake up and this would all be over. Slowly you let yourself fade. 

As soon as you felt yourself ebb into nothingness sharp pain wretched itself through your body. It felt as if you were a balloon filling up to the point where you were about to burst. Your eyes flew open as you let out a gut wrenching scream digging your nails into the man thrusting under you. It was coming from your ass and the realization sparked you as you tried to crawl away. Ap’Lek held you down firmly blocking all hope of escape as you felt something drive deep into your second hole. 

“Shits she’s so tight…” you heard Vicrul moan out from behind you. The tears were coming down your face harder as he slowly began thrusting at the pace Ap’Lek had set. It was bruta. He tore through your ass as if it was your pussy. Not paying any mind to the tearing sensation you felt. 

“Stop… stop… please,” you sobbed out. “It hurts!” A light slap hit your ass causing you to yelp. 

“I know,” Vicrul hissed and began driving in harder. The pressure from your cunt was enormous. Your whole lower body felt as if it was going to collapse. Having a dick in your ass made it seem like your pussy was pressing down even harder on Ap’leks driving cock. Having both holes filled, caused a new sense of pleasure to spark from your body. Soon the pain ebbed away and the new feeling caused you to moan. 

There was a flurry of robes in front of you and you felt a hand tip under your chin lifting it up. Two erect cocks were there in front of you twitching at the sight of you being filled. You looked up and saw Ushar and another Knight whose name escapes you. Your mind swirled with so many conflicting thoughts. You wanted to fight this. You wanted this to be over. You wanted to die. The other part of you wanted this to go on. You wanted the pleasure and the pain to consume you. You wanted everything about this. 

Slowly your mouth opened and you allowed Ushar’s cock to slide back into your mouth. Trying to balance on the moving body under you, you reached up and grabbed the other man’s cock and began jerking it off. 

It was done. Your body was now a hopeless sex sleeve being fucked in every hole. As pleasure and pain echoed throughout your body. Eyes rolling in the back of your head as you sucked and laid limp, just allowing them to use you. 

_ “We fucking broke her…. _ ” Someone's voice called out snickering. Once the phrase met your ears something stirred inside you. Ren. This is what he wanted… he wanted you to feel like complete and utter nothingness. He wanted you to hate every moment of this. To become their sex toy. Their slave who hated every ounce of the pounding they were going to get. A low growl formed in your throat. No. They weren’t going to break you. Over your dead body. 

With whatever little strength you had left you began to move your hips in time with theirs. The pressure from down there bubbled, filling your cunt with more slick. You began bobbing your head faster up and down on Ushar’s dick. The atmosphere in the room changed slightly.It no longer felt as if these men were raping you, but as if you were enjoying it. Their power seemed to subside and their thrusts became slower and more steady. Soon they subsided completely, leaving you to fuck yourself on both of their cocks with a dick all the way down your throat. 

“Fuck i’m going to cum in this pretty little ass,” you heard Vicrul pant out as you bounced your hips back and forth. Unable to contain themselves, Vicrul grabbed your hips and started to pound into you. Ap’Lek did the same from under you, instead his hands pulled down the collar of your dress causing your breast to flop out and swing in his face. Red streaked across your cheeks as he began to play with them thumbs sliding across your nipples. Soon the pleasure was all too much for you. You  _ were _ going to break, but not in the way they wanted you too. You felt your orgasm creeping into your sex and you clenched tightly on Ap’Leks cock causing him to moan out slightly. Smiling to yourself you looked up at Ushar before taking his cock out of your mouth with a pop.

Gathering yourself you moaned and looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “May I please cum….  _ Sir _ ” you breathed out as sexily as you could. The expression on his face was either that of amusement or bewilderment. 

“Wait…” you heard Vicrul pant out from behind you. Suddenly there were hands in your hair pulling your head back. Arching your back out of fear your hair was going to be ripped out you felt yourself being pulled into an upright position. 

“Vicrul.. I’m going to cum…” Ap’lek groaned out from under you. He looked up at you hands reaching up to grope your chest once more. Then you felt it. As if a dam was about to burst. A tie being tied to tight. And it caused you to scream. Pleasure and euphoria filled every inch of your body. 

“Please!” you cried out. “Let me cum!” you couldn’t hold it anymore. You wanted release. 

“Now bitch,” Vicrul growled before releasing your head and driving deep inside your ass. You clamped down hard and let out a guttural scream. The pressure from your body had deflated itself as your pussy convulsed and squeezed. Your orgasm had blown your eyes wide and your mouth was left open. Feeling elated, you flopped down on Ap’Leks chest panting and squirming, trying to ride out the end of your orgasm. 

The two men pulled out of your holes and you rolled onto your back off of Ap’Lek. Intene pain seared from your sex as you had been stretched and used. Something dribbled down your legs. Shock filled you as you realized it was coming from your ass and pussy. Cautiously you reached a hand down there and pulled it back. Globs of white and red coated your fingers and you felt the air leave your body. They had tore you open and came inside you. Tears welled up again and you looked over at the men. They were fixing themselves as they looked over at you and met your gaze. 

Ushar chuckled leaning over and wiping a tear from your cheek… “There’s still three more of us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was intense. I had to take some stuff out because it seemed to harsh....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update!!

Hey guys. Sorry i've been busy at work with COVID (I work at a hospital). Everything has somewhat died down and now things are back to normal. Anyways, I hope to post more soon! Thanks so much for your patience! Love all of you!

PS. GeneralLeienna on tik tok isn't me! Please stop tagging her in stuff. She's asked me to make an announcement about it. Thank you!!!


End file.
